The Iron Sister: Ira's Story
by Truth Be Told I'm Lying
Summary: It's hard for me to trust. It's hard for me to let people in. With all the hard events that I've gone through in my 600 years of life, can you really blame me? I've met some people. They let me stay with them, and they treat me like a real friend. They have faith in me, but can I have faith in them? Have I found a place where I really belong?
1. Flashback

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

I watch as she looks lovingly over my brothers. Then they drift past them, and her cold, fathomless black eyes latch onto me. Her eyes immediately turned from love to a mixture of disgust and hate. I avert my own eyes, so I do not have to look at hers. Finally, when I could not take her glowering anymore, I moved to the side of the room.

I look around the room for a distraction, even though I know I will not find a suitable one. The members of the Unseelie Court were pouring into the throne room while Queen Mab sits elegantly on her ice-capped throne. Her black nails were tapping her armrest impatiently. My brothers Sage, Rowan, and Ash, had moved from their position of infront of Mab, to the wall opposite of me. Sage was sitting on the ground, deep in thought while absentmindly petting his wolf pup. Rowan was sneering at me and mouthing rude words that were also aimed toward me, which I ignored. Ash was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

They all had midnight-black hair, like Mab. And like me. They all had different colored eyes. Sage had calculating, light green eyes. Rowan had cruel, pale blue eyes. Ash had steely, gray eyes. I had the most different, yet the dullest eyes. One regular, dark green eye and one dull, dark blue eye. Why am I comparing myself to the princes of the Unseelie Court? Well, I am the princess, sister of Sage, Rowan, and Ash, and most importantly, the daughter of Queen Mab, the ruler of the Unseelie does the Queen hate me? Why does Rowan sneer at me? Why am I not with my brothers currently? They are all pure fey. I am half-fey. And half-human.

When all the fey had gathered in the room, Mab's nails finally stopped their rhythmic tapping. The whole room was quiet, everyone had their eyes glued on Queen Mab. My brothers had also stood up straight and were focusing on her. I was the only one in the room, not completely absorbed by her presence. Mab stood up in one smooth motion, her black floor-length dress flowing around her. She smiled, in a way I thought was predatory.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Exchange," she said, her voice echoing around the room. "It will be the day, once again, when Winter will receive the Scepter from Summer." Her smile turned smug. She closed her eyes, and dramatically lifted her arms to the ceiling and announced, "So tonight, we shall feast!" Upon her word, servants began to march into the room carrying tables laden with fairy food, that would be very dangerous to me if I ate carelessly. Mab put down her arms, opened her eyes, and glided towards her sons, most likely to discuss tomorrow's events. I took that chance to try and head for the exit.

I shuffle through the crowd, ignoring all the dirty looks I was receiving. I was bumped into several times, most of them on purpose, and it took me quite a while to get to the doorway. Nice to know that they do not think I am too disgusting to bump into.

I was nearing the exit, and there were not any fey around, so I quickened my strides, eager to get to the safe haven also known as my room. Before I was able to reach the exit, I was stopped in my tracks by a cold, powerful voice. Also know as my mother's voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked, with an eyebrow hiked up in fake interest. Her arms were crossed, and her chin was lifted haughtily.

"To my room," I mumbled quietly while staring at my shifting feet which were covered in brown, braided sandals.

"Do you not want to stay and celebrate tomorrow with your friends?" she drawled. Her mouth was hanging slightly open as if to exaggerate her fake surprise, and her eyebrows were slightly raised.

"I am not aqquainted with anyone in this room,"I said, my eyes narrowing. My lips were pursed. I really wish to get out of here.

"What about your brothers?" she asked, trying to antaganize me the best she could. Sad to say, but she was succeeding.

I snorted mentally. I hate my brothers. They practically fall to Mab's feet whenever she asks them to do something, or shred each other to pieces to gain her favor. "We don't have much in common," I spoke in an emotionless voice.

"Oh is that so?" she purred sickly. "Well, go along now to your room since you do not want to enjoy the night," she made a shooing gesture with her hands, knowing that she had humilated me enough and was satisfied for the night then she turned around and strided away with her blackhole of a dress, flapping gracefully around her legs.

I also turned and treaded down the hallway with stiff limbs, gracelessly compared to Mab. My face was burning furiously even though she wasn't as bad today as other days. I have no idea why, but today was different. I was at my limit, and I made a drastic desicion. I cannot deal with any more hatred by judgemental fey whom I have never had a real conversation with. I was going to run away.

At least I will not be at a complete disadvantage, Mab had my brothers and I slightly trained in combat. Though, they had quickly learned the ways of the sword, while I struggled on just the proper way of how to hold one. Maybe it was my human blood that caused my clumsiness, or *maybe* it was Mab watching our practices, fawning over my brothers while glaring at me, causing myself to stumble.

Sage is 14, Rowan is 13, Ash is 12, and I was the youngest at 11 years old, but I was going to show them that I am not as weak as they think. When I leave here, I was going to go to the Wyldwood. It was called the Wyldwood for a reason, but I just can't take all this hatred anymore. Anything was better. Even monsters that will most likely try to take a chomp out of me when I am sleeping. I'm willing to take that chance.

I walked into my room. It was about the same size as a servant's room, but I do not care. I do not need a big, fancy room like my brothers since I did not have many belongings. My room contained only my bed, a drawer, and a small bathroom. I packed some clothes, and some other things I thought I would need to survive, into a black, leather sack. I hoisted it onto my shoulder and was about to leave my room when I thought about my eyes.

I was known for my two different colored eyes throughout the courts, and I would be recognized as soon as someone saw them, so I slipped into my bathroom and got the knife that I always carried around with me, dropping the sack onto the floor.

I moved my hair to the side, so that it covered my left, blue eye. I held my hair between two fingers and sliced it long, so that it ended right below my blue eye. I smirked at the mirror, satisfied with my new look. The cut was not even since I am not a hair stylist in the least, but it will serve its purpose.

I put my sack back onto my shoulder. I was about to take a right in the direction of the exit of the castle when I remembered I only had one small dagger to protect myself with. I sharply turned around and went on my way to the armory, hoping that no one would catch me taking a few items.

The corridors were deserted. I mentally face-palmed myself. Everyone was at the celebration in the throne room. Though, I was still cautious as I tip-toed into the room.

My mouth gaped open. The rows of shelves that held weapons and armor were endless. I snapped my jaw closed and sped to the nearest shelf and took things that would not be missed, like regular faery steel knives, and about 20 packs of matches. I roamed around for anything else I might need and was about to leave when I spotted them. The most elegant, yet powerful looking objects in the whole room, and one of them looked as if it was made for me. One was an icey-blue sword that radiated power and the other was a faery, silver armband. It had a dozen, ancient language letters on it, and its ends did not meet, but twined together. Somehow, I knew the armband could turn into multiple could turn into a sword exactly like the one next to it, an elegant long bow, a shield, a spear, and even into a crossbow. I also somehow knew that it would fit my left bicep perfectly. A long quiver of arrows and crossbow bolts were lying beside it though I'm pretty sure the armlet can turn into those too.

I stepped hesitantly towards them. These would surely be missed. I almost walked away from them when I realized I could go out with a bang by taking these, yet I will not need the sword if I take the armlet. I took the last few steps toward the silver band, and reached out to grab it. Just as I thought, it fit perfectly, a pleasantly cold object on my arm. I shot out of the armory as fast as I could to reach the exit of the palace. I did not even bother trying the band out to see if my inferences were correct. There just was not any time for it.  
>I was finally going to be free and outside of the castle when my mother's voice stopped me for the second time this night, and hopefully the last time ever.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Her hands were placed on her hips patronizingly.

I looked up at her defiantly with only my green eye showing because of my new haircut. "Leaving."

"Why? Don't you have a glamourous life here? And what happened to your hair?" she questioned me sarcastically. She reached out with her long, pale fingers to touch my hair.

I flinched away and responded,"It's the statement of my new life."

"What are you talking about," she smirked and continued, "What makes you want to leave all of a sudden? Do you not have a *privledged* life here? And such a *loving* family? You're willing to leave all of that?"

"What privledged life?" I hissed. I hated her. I hated my mother. I hated her for always making me feel like I'm comepletely inferior. "I do *not* have a privledged life. I do *not* have a *loving* family. I am willing to leave it all for *anything*," I spat venomously.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. Word of advice: Do NOT anger a queen, especially the Unseelie Queen. It will probably end with your head on an ice pike. "What makes you say that?"

I scoffed, "*You* should know. *You're* the one causing the most misery for me, and you take enjoyment in it. I've made my decision. I'm leaving the Court. And I'm not coming back."

"You're not going to make it," she snarled. "Have fun slowly starving to death." She started to walk away, but before she turned, I saw a glimmer of an emotion I've never seen on her face. Regret? I mentally snorted at that thought.

Before I walked out of the sad-faced door, and before Mab had reached the hallway leading back to the throne room, I stopped Mab in her tracks when I called out her name. "Oh and Mab?" She slowly turned around.

Her eyes were narrowed to little slits, but I could see they were slightly glimmering. Was she crying? Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness does NOT cry. Even though I felt some guilt, my heart hardened when I thought about all the things she had done to me. "My name isn't Maple," I finally stated. Her glittering eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"My name is Ira, named after iron. Afterall, iron is strong, and so am I," with that last statement, I whipped around and strided out of the doorway. I heard the door slam behind me, but I didn't care. With my silver armband and my sack of neccessary items on my other shoulder, I was ready to take on the world.

I stood there outside of the palace for a moment, feeling the snow swirl around my body. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the cold air. Since the cold didn't affect me, I could survive well during the winters, and the heat would merely irritate me during the Summers. I smiled slightly.

I opened my eyes, and started to walk. Then I started to run. Then I started to skip. I was laughing and jumping and spinning, having the most fun I've had in forever without any regrets floating through my mind.

I was no longer Maple, of the Unseelie Court. I was Ira, of the free.

*End of Flashback*

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	2. Aw Is wittle Glitch getting annoyed?

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

I blink, and am roughly pulled back into the present. I shake my head quickly, to get rid of my momentary scenery change disorienment. I stare at my reflection in the pond.

I had kept my haircut throughout the time since I left the Unseelie Court though much has changed about me. My face wasn't as soft-looking as it was when I was younger. It had sharp angles like most fey do. My ears were sharper too as they poke out of my ink black hair. Another thing that changed about me was my fighting ability. When I was younger, it took me a very long time to master a move when I was learning with my brothers. Now, all I have to do is watch someone do something, anything, and I can mimic it perfectly. It's pretty useful in survival. Ironically enough, my silver arm band can also mimic. Whenever it touches something, it can take that form. From a stick to a lake to an animal, it can mimic it exactly. Pretty cool huh?

Though, the thing that changed the most about me, is my personality. I admit it, before, I had no personality, I was utterly boring. Could you blame me? I didn't talk to enough people to develop one. Now, I have that "bad girl" aura surrounding me. I have to say, I like it alot more.

I sigh, and stand up from my crouch infront of the pond and brush off any dirt that had gotten onto my leather jacket and black ripped skinny jeans. I never stay too long near the pond in case a kelpie decides to be a little nosy. Then again, I can easily kick it across the pond onto the other side, but I don't feel like fighting right now.

I take one last look at my reflection, and then start sprinting off to my "house." My "house" is just a really big, old tree. No, it wasn't a treehouse, it was just the tree. I don't believe in defacing trees to make houses. I'm half-fey, so I have that nature-loving side in me. It doesn't sound very comfortable to sleep in a tree without any cushions, but for some reason, it doesn't bother me.

After a short while of galloping through the Wyldwood, I reached my tree. It was extremely massive, with a sprawling canopy, and large roots that weave in and out of the ground. Then again, most of the trees in the forest were exactly the same.

How do I get up into the tree? No, there is not a ladder that I keep hidden in the bushes. It would be too obvious, and the monsters here are smart enough to realize that. I climb the tree. Well, the branches. I step back about 10 paces, then sprinted at full speed towards the trunk. I did NOT run smack into the tree, for those of you who are wondering.

When I reached the trunk, I brace my foot against it, and the momentum of when I pushed off it threw me into the air. I spun while I was in the air and grabbed ahold of the branch that was there. I pulled my legs up and around the branch, so I was hanging, then I pulled my body up ontop, so I was straddling it. I did the same for the next branch up, and the next, and the next, hanging onto the branch then pulling my body up after. I do this about 4 more times until I reach the branch I usually sleep on. Yeah, its alot of work just to get to a place I can rest, but its worth it. If I was near the ground, something could easily sneak up on me when I'm sleeping, so it can eat me, or have the enjoyment of pushing me off and watch me getting smacked by multiple branches, and go splat on the forest floor. This might be just me speaking, but that would not be the best wake-up call.

I straddled the branch, and my back was leaning on the trunk. I tilted my head back, and was trying to relax when I heard two voices coming up the road beside my tree.

"-still don't understand why you wouldn't let your guards remove Goodfellow from your personal space!" a male voice sputtered exasperatedly.

I heard someone sigh. "Glitch," a female voice had said in a patient voice. "Puck is *not* a threat. He is my *friend*," she had drawn out the last word. I smirked in my tree. I love it when people are sarcastic, maybe because its not so unlike myself or maybe because... well no. It's because it means they're like me, so we could relate easily.

"But my queen..." Glitch protested. He started to make up ridiculous excuses to get the girl to agree to his suggestion. But when Glitch said "my queen," I, unknowingly, shifted in my tree to hear better. Which queen? Titania? Mab? I mentally scoffed. They were too important to just be walking on the road leading out of the Unseelie and Seelie Courts. I couldn't even *imagine* them walking on a dirt road. If they were on their thrones, carried by servants, it might be a possibility. Maybe Leansidhe? She considers herself the Queen of Exiles now, but even if she wasn't a queen, she wouldn't just stroll down this road since she's banned. Hence the name "Exile" Queen.

The male voice I assumed was Glitch, suddenly stopped protesting. There was a moment of silence. I froze, not even taking in a breath.

He called out,"We know you're out there, so don't bother hiding or we'll come to get you ourselves."

I was streaming out a line of curses in my head. I can't believe I let myself get caught. -insert line of words that will not be shown-. Ugh. I'm too curious for my own good. I cautiously look out at the road, and see a girl with silvery, pale hair, and a blond male. They had a pack of guards behind them.

They were all looking around them to look for any strangers to come walking out. Their problem was that they were looking for people to come *walking* out of the forest, and that was not how I was going to make my entrance. That would be very out of character.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked nonchalantly after I jumped about 100 feet down from my branch. All of them were startled, their eyes bugged out. The blond boy even walked backwards into one of the guards. The guard steadied the guy, and then the blonde bashfully brushed off his jacket. I smirked. What a clutz.

I probably looked intimidating with my black leather jacket, black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and worn-out black combat boots. Even my hair probably looked intimidating since it was also black and my haircut that covered my eye was strange. Even though it had been a very long time since I left the Unseelie Court, I still won't risk the chance of being recognized and turned back over to Mab. Afterall, faeries have very long memories.

I leaned against the trunk of my tree, and crossed my arms, studying them. By then, they had gotten ahold of their wits, and took out their swords and bows, getting into wary stances. Little did they know, I was also armed and cautious. I had a hand on my arm band, ready to turn it into a sword if one of them decides to attack. Luckily, it can transform in less than a second. Well, lucky for me that is. Them? Not so much.

I lifted my arms as if to say "I surrender. Don't shoot." Even though I don't have my hand on my arm band, it can still transform, and drop into my hands just as quickly. Again, lucky for me, not so much for them.

"Hey now, no need to get violent. It was a simple question," I patronized them while hiking up an eyebrow when they took a step forward as a group. They probably thought together they were more of a threat. Maybe to others, but not to me.

"Keep your hands up where we can see them, and walk towards us slowly," the blonde guy had said. He was probably the Glitch the female voice was talking to. I guess they want me to go forward instead of them advancing. What? Did they get tired or something?

"Jeez, who are you guys? The cops?" I joked while following his orders. For their amusement, I did a 360 slowly, so they could check if I had any weapons on me. Oh course they would just think my silver armlet was decoration.

When I faced them again, I saw Glitch glaring at me, and the silvery blonde girl beside him was trying to smother the grin that was threatening to break over her face. She was failing. Epically.

"Now, why were you eavesdropping on us," Glitch demanded waving his sword around in a way he thought was threatening. It just made me chuckle.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was simply listening to your conversation," I responded innocently.

Glitch sputtered, "That's the definition of eavesdropping!"

"Noooooo..." I mocked. Now the girl was full-on beaming. And she's supposed to be a queen? She can't even hold a straight face.

I continued, "The definition of eavesdropping, is listening to another's conversation *voluntarily*. I was just sitting in my tree when you two chatty Cathys decided to grace me with your voices."

Glitch scowled at me. The girl was now trying to regain her composure, but couldn't stop smiling. I brought down my arms, and folded them again, grinning at the girl. She doesn't seem that tough... But I've learned to never judge a book by its cover. Glitch was scowling at the girl saying that she should be backing him up, but the girl just laughed at him.

I took that time to observe the group. They looked like theaverage fey, but they had some strange aura around them. Maybe I can tempt one of them to attack me to understand it better. This isn't a new tactic for me.

"My name is Meghan, and that's Glitch," she told me pointing to both of them. Then she pointed with her thumb backwards to her group of guards whom still had their bows and swords out, "and they're the guards Glitch insisted on bringing." I noticed that Meghan had put her sword away, yet Glitch kept his out. I guess he doesn't like me much. I chuckled mentally at that thought.

She rolled her eyes when she said that the guards were Glitch's idea. I gave her an amused smile. Glitch pouted. "Meghaaaannnn! You shouldn't be telling strange fey our names! They could be dangerous!"

"Oh, I already know she can be dangerous, but she's more easy going than you are, so I'm going to make the best of it," Meghan said cheekily. Glitch scowled again. Is that his only facial expression?

"So, what were you doing up in a tree?" Meghan asked me.

"I live in it," I told her truthfully. It doesn't matter much since I could just switch to another big tree if they decide to come after me, but I *have* gotten a bit fond of the old guy... Okay, random. I guess I'm going to have to rough them up a bit if they decide to come after my tree...

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Don't you live in the Unseelie Court? I mean, you're a Winter faerie right?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't working out for me there, so I left," I said, my voice a monotone since I don't like talking about my past. If I do, my face automatically loses all emotion, and I talk without any feeling. This is usually a sign of if I'm angry or upset too. So pretty much, it looks and sounds like I'm going emo.

"Probably exiled," Glitch sneered.

"Well, isn't *someone's* panties getting in a twist," I teased in a high, squeaky voice, getting over the topic of my past.

"I actually have a few more questions..." she drifted off, waiting for my reply.

"Shoot." I walked backwards to my tree, going back to my original position.

"Well... Why do you keep taunting Glitch? I mean its funny, but do you *want* him to attack you or something? Because I have no doubt that he will," she asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

I grinned, "I felt you guys have some kind of aura or something around you guys, and maybe if he attacked me, it would help me understand it better. It's not the first time I've tried this."

"That's it? You could have just asked," she replied.

"Yeah, but...it's also fun," I smiled cheekily.

Glitch scowled while Meghan laughed then continued, "Also... Why do you cover your left eye? I see your right green eye is just beautiful, and to see them both would be awesome. So why do you keep it covered?" Glitch was still scowling, but was looking at me with curiosity in his own eyes.

I subconsciously touched my hair to make sure it was in place. When I was satisfied it was covered correctly, I slowly let my hand fall back to my side. "I don't really want to talk about it," I mumbled. Meghan looked at me with an understanding face and nodded, but Glitch was confused.

"But why is your *hair* such a big deal?" Glitch asked. Meghan hit him over the head.

"Don't be such a guy. She'll tell us if she wants to," she scolded him. I smirked faintly at this.

"That's right little Glitchy. Lesson one, be respectful," I teased.

Meghan laughed, "Like I said, I like your attitude. You just have that kind of personality, you know?" I nodded, I do know. Past experiences prove that. More on those later on...

"Hey! What about me?" came Glitch's injured voice.

Meghan just smiled at him. Then she sighed. "We gotta get going Glitch." She looked at me then my tree. She was staring at the ground, and looked as if she was thinking hard about something. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Maybe..." she mumbled under her breath.

"What? Maybe what?" I asked her, curiously.

"Maybe...I actually have a third question for you. I know this is sudden, and I just met you, but... I just know I can trust you," she said. She lifted her head to look me in the eye.

"Do you want to join my Court?"

Dun Dun Duuuuuunnn~

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFSEP (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series... Except Puck...)

Julie Kagawa: Excuse me? I love Puck why would you take him away from me?

Me: Urrr...

Fighting!

~Ira 


	3. You want me to what?

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

"Excuse me?" I asked, startled. I was pretty sure I heard her wrong. But I wouldn't be that surprised if I did hear her correctly. People always feel calm around me as long as they are not the point of my jokes. They trust me easily, and offer many things. This is only one of many drastic offers. Though it is kind of unusual.

"You heard me right." Whoa. It was like she read my mind... Creepy. Next to her, I could hear Glitch groaning, covering his eyes with his hands. "No no no no no," he moaned, "I do *not* want to deal with her forever. No no no..."

"Um... You have a Court? Err... By the way, I overheard you guys talking, and I heard Glitch call you his queen. What did he mean?" I asked, completely confused, and slightly annoyed at Glitch for interrupting our conversation. She couldn't be Leansidhe, could she?... but she's banned, so that makes no sense. I already know what Mab and Titania look like, so they're out...

"Well, I guess I am a queen," she replied. "Oh and Glitch? Shut up." He pouted. I smiled since Meghan stood up for me. I could do that myself, but this conversation with Meghan is a bit more important.

"But... The queen of what?"

"The Iron fey," she stated bluntly.

I look at her with wide eyes. Now I was utterly surprised. Iron was the weakness of both types of fey, so a whole new type surrounding iron would be very dangerous. For the other fey that is. "The Iron Fey?"

Meghan and Glitch shared a look as if saying, "Where has this girl been all this time?"

"Stop that! I don't really talk to other fey, so I don't know what happened, other than that a war was brewing because of some fey, but I didn't know there was a whole new type" I said defensively. I really need to get out more... Nevermind. I don't feel like being handed back to Mab.

"Jeez. You're out of touch," Glitch said shaking his head. I glared at him. He smirked. I guess he has *two* facial expressions...

"Haven't you wondered about my hair throughout our conversation? Seriously. You can't have seen hair like this before. It's pretty awesome, no?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I pay attention to your hair? You're blonde. I've seen plenty of blondes before."

"Seen plenty of dumb blondes too. No offense Meghan," I said in a stage whisper.

"You know you raise your eyebrow alot? And no. I'm not blonde. So that means I'm not a dumb blonde either. Look closely," he said while scowling at me. Then there he goes, back to his first facial expression.

"And you scowl alot," I back fired before walking forward a few steps, so I was even nearer to them. At least everyone put away their weapons. I squinted my eyes. Then, I noticed that his hair was moving... but there wasn't any wind. Weird. I looked even closer and saw black hair. My eyebrows were scrunching together in confusion.

"Whoa..." I breathed when I realized what was different with his hair. His hair was actually black, but he had eletrical currents that were yellow, running through it, constantly tousling it.

Glitch smirked. "Get it now? I'm an Iron Faerie."

I turned to Meghan," I'm guessing you're also Iron Fey?"

"Kind of..." she drifted off. "It's a long story. So, do you want to come with us or not?"

"Not. Please say not," I heard Glitch mumble under his breath.

" I heard that Glitch," I shot him a look, and then continued arguing.

"But... you barely know me!"

"Yeah! We barely know her!" Glitch echoed. I scowled at him. Copycats are annoying.

"So... This is probably the only time you two are ever going to agree on something, am I right? And do you *want* to live in a tree for the rest of eternity?" Meghan replied, slightly exasperated.

"Yes, it probably will be, and no, but what if I'm a spy or something?"

"If you were a spy, why would you tell me that you might be a spy, and why are you arguing? If you don't want to, then don't. No one is forcing you," she soothed.

"Yup. No pressure at all. Just say no," Glitch stated.

Meghan slapped him over the head.

I thought about the idea for a moment. It *would* be nice to be around some actual people- or fey. I gave Meghan a small smile, and nodded. She beamed. "But," she raised an eyebrow. "It's called reverse psychology about the spy thing..." I mumbled. She just rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a Winter fey, you should be allergic to iron, and where we're going, it's practically *made* of iron. You wouldn't make it," Glitch argued, crossing his arms.

"Well... Why don't we just test her to see if she is allergic," Meghan replied.

"Gladly," Glitch said, drawing out his iron sword while stepping towards me with an evil glint in his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him and placed a hand on my armlet.

"Hey! Stop it! I know a safer way," she sent a withering glare to Glitch. He frowned, and sheathed his sword. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out... what looked like a thick piece of iron.

"Um... Why are you randomly carrying a piece of steel in your pocket?" I asked her suspiciously.

She laughed. "It's not a random piece of metal. It's an iPhone. I can use it to talk to other fey from long distances. I still can't believe that I get reception in Nevernever," she mumbled the last part.

"Catch." And she threw the iPhone at me.

I automatically reached out to catch the object. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Something cool landed in my hands. I screamed. I dropped the object at my feet, and I fell to my knees infront of the iPhone.

I could hear Meghan yelling to see if I was okay. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I could also hear Glitch chanting, "She's not co-ming! She's not co-ming!"

Meghan's gaurds were rushing forward to see if I needed any help.

Then I stopped screaming. It was completely silent. Then I heard Meghan's tentative voice. "Are you okay?"

I stayed in the same position, ignoring her. I heard her ask me again if I was alright.

I quickly grabbed the iPhone, and scrolled through her music. Not much there. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm just dandy. How are you doing? By the way, I already knew I wasn't allergic to iron. And I don't get how we get signal either. Oh and also, I already knew this was an iPhone. Is this the 4S? I have the 4S. Can you believe that I haven't told you my name yet?" I asked her cheerfully, talking very quickly.

"But-you-just-scream-but-knew-iPhone 4S-what?" she stuttered. I almost felt bad for her, but it was all too hilarious.

"The thing didn't really hurt me. Iron can't affect me, and like I said, I've known that for a while. I was just wondering what your reactions would have been, and yup I have the iPhone 4S," I said with a smile still on my face while taking my own iPhone out of my combat boot.

I watched gleefully as Glitch's face crumpled into a horror-struck face. I smirked at him.

When realization hit Meghan, she smiled, but there was also something else on her face that I couldn't desipher. She laughed breathlessly, making me forget the look. "I can't believe we don't know your name either. What is it?"

I laughed, "It's Ira."

She laughed with me, "That's a coincidence. It sounds alot like the word iron, and iron-Iron Fey." She was practically cracking up now, probably in hysteric relief.

"Yeah, when I was younger I named myself after iron since it was strong-stronger than fey- well, not *all* fey anymore," I said, getting over my hyper rambling.

"Well, you're gonna be fine in my court," she encouraged. Her eyes were glittering in happiness.

"By the way, how did you get to be queen?" I asked with genuine curiousity.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you when we have time."

I heard Glitch groan really loudly at this prospect. We chuckled.

"Alright. I have some stuff stashed in my tree. I'll get them quickly," I said while walking to the tree. I did my routine to get up, grabbed my bag and quiver, then hopped back down. I gave them a wide smile for their shocked faces.

I heard Meghan breathe, "Wow, she can jump high," under her breath. I bowed dramatically as she clapped.

"So... Are we really going to walk all the way there?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I'm all for excercise and all, but her court is probably far away.

"Course not! We'd tire out too easily. We're going on horses."

I blinked. "Are they invisible? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I don't see any horses."

"Well I'll just call them now. We didn't want to ride until later, so that's why we were walking when you heard us." Then she called out 8 names and asked for their presences. Soon, 8 horses galloped out of the forest. I raised my eyebrows and whistled appreciatively.

6 were for the guards, and 2 were for Glitch and Meghan. They were all very tall, with long limbs, and graceful necks with elegant heads placed on top, and they were all different colors. The horses trotted to whom would be riding them.

"Danggit," Meghan said. "We don't have a horse for Ira."

"Aw shucks, well, I guess we'll have to leave you here! See ya!" Glitch said while walking towards his horse.

Meghan glared at the back of his head, then turned to me. "You're going to have to ride with Glitch," she stated, and headed off to her horse.

"What?" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why can't she ride with you?" he whined, actually stomping his foot. I snorted. Drama queen.

"Because I'm not skilled enough to hold another passenger. I doubt one of the guards can either, so it's just you left." He groaned, then continued on his way to his horse, but was dragging his feet. Meghan chuckled, and mounted her ownhorse.

I had watched how she did it, but she wasn't very smooth. I watched Glitch get on next. To my disappointment, he was pretty graceful when he slid onto the saddle of his golden horse. Since I had the ability to mimic motions, I did exactly what he did and sat behind him.

"Nice," Meghan commented on my mount. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. She raised an eyebrow.

"Beginners luck," Glitch mumbled.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Don't try anything you two," I told the horse and Glitch, giving them a slight glare. Glitch and the horse snorted. They sound alot alike. Hmm... I continued, "But can you go slowly since I'm new at thi-"

I yelped and wrapped my arms around Glitch's waist when he suddenly took off. I burried my face in his jacket, trying my hardest not to scream, but I'm pretty sure a whimper escaped my lips. At first he stiffened when I grabbed onto him, but then his shoulders started to shake. I was worried for a few moments, until I realized he was laughing. I scowled into his jacket.

It took a few moments until I got used to riding. I slowly lifted my face from his jacket, but as soon as I did, I banged my nose on his back from the bumpy ride. You suck Glitch.

"Oww..." I moaned, and then heard him laughing even louder over the wind. I pressed just the side of my face into his jacket, so I could watch the world go flying by. The wind that was blowing into my face felt good, so I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze. I felt Glitch turn slightly, to check up on me, and I felt him scowl when he saw that I wasn't afraid anymore.

I turned my head around, so I could check how far behind Meghan and the guards were. They were practically a dot on the horizon from where we were. Glitch started to slow the horse, until we came to a stop. He turned around to look at me. He had an uncharacteristicly big smile on his face. His startling white teeth were blinding.

"Had a nice ride?" he chuckled. I glared at him, getting over the shininess.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much," I hissed. "I just *love* getting my nose banged on people's backs."

He laughed again, "Nice to know. We'll make sure it happens again."

I unhooked my arms from his waist, gave him one last glare, and turned around completely on the horse, so I could watch Meghan and the guards approaching without straining my neck.

"Glitch! Why did you do that? You probably scared Ira half to death!" Meghan exclaimed when they finally came riding up.

I grinned at her, "I'm fine, but feel free to continue yelling at Glitch." He rolled his eyes at me while Meghan laughed with a hint of relief in her voice.

"I'm good for now, but we should get moving. This time, don't go ahead of us Glitch," Meghan scolded. Before we were able to set off to Meghan's Court, little clear teardrops started to fall gently, then more violently until it was pouring buckets in just a few seconds.

"Oh just great," Glitch whined. "Now it's raining. What are we going to do?" Seriously. Drama. Queen.

"Well... We can go back to the Seelie Court. It's already pretty close to our next meeting. We can just stay there until after, then leave," Meghan suggested.

"But... I don't want to go back. I don't like the people there," Glitch pouted.

"You mean you don't like *Puck* there."

"Well... That too... Oh God," Glitch stopped talking abruptly, his eyes widening as he realized something.

"What?" I asked him while poking his back.

"You. Puck. In the same room. With me. I'm gonna die. I'm going to die a painful death. PLEASE NO MEGHAN!" Glitch started to beg. Meghan and I exchanged a look. Then we started to crack up.

"Now I want to meet this guy," I said inbetween laughs.

"Well, you will since we're already drenched, and I want a nice warm, *dry* place to stay tonight," Meghan smiled with rain dripping down her face.

Glitch sighed, and everyone turned their horses around to head to the Seelie Court. Too bad I was still sitting backwards. As soon as Glitch turned the horse around, I fell face first into the dirt that was slowly turning into mud.

I slowly lifted my head from the ground, my expression ice-cold. I slowly got up, brushing dirt and mud off of my clothes. I look at the group. They had constipated looks on their faces. I couldn't understand what was wrong with them until Glitch busted out laughing. The rest of the group followed his example, not long after. This was the first time I heard the guards make a sound. I guess they're more like the "strong and silent" type.

I sniffed and lifted my chin to show what dignity I had left, before getting back onto the horse. I smoothly slid behind Glitch, and smacked his head.

"Well... Are we gonna get going yet?" I asked impatiently. When they finally ceased theirlaughing, we headed the other way down the road.

The sky was dark gray with all the thunder clouds covering it. We could see lightening flashing in the distance. Glitch's hair was crackling, and shooting sparks as if the lightening was messing with the currents in his hair. I was tempted to touch it and see if it will shock me, but I don't feel like taking the risk.

After a while of riding in the cold rain, I saw a palace in the distance. We were all wet and tired and eager for the chance to crawl into a nice dry bed. We picked up the speed, so we could get there quicker.

As soon as we reached the gates, I whooped in happiness. Meghan smiled and breathed, "Finally. A nice dry bed is just calling my name."

The guards watching the gate, immediately opened it since they recognized Meghan. "By the way. Did I tell you I'm Oberon's daughter?"

Now that had me shell-shocked. She was the Iron Queen, yet she was also Summer royalty? Nice. She must be young since she didn't recognize me at all.

We filed in with our hair plastered to our skulls, and our clothes were soaking wet. Weren't we the sorry-looking bunch.

We got off our horses, and some people took them away to the stables. We walked into the castle. The fey that were hanging out in the room turned toward us. Some of them threw us dirty looks, some were aimed at me directly. It was probably since they realized I was Winter. I childishly stuck my tongue out at them. Glitch noticed and smiled. Until I stuck my tongue out at him too.

Meghan led us to a large room, with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania sitting on their thrones. We bowed infront of them except Meghan, since she was a queen, she didn't need to.

"Meghan," Oberon's deep voice rumbled. "Why are you back to my castle? I thought you wished to go back, to be with your people a little longer before coming back for the meeting?"

"Yes, Lord Oberon, but we decided to come back since it was raining. Will you allow us to stay here?" Meghan asked politely, but not too politely. It can't look like he's are equal in power.

"Of course. You are my daughter. Would you like someone to help you around?" he offered. I noticed his narrow his eyes slightly at me, but shifted his gaze back to Meghan. I guess he realized I was Winter too. At least he didn't glare at me like Lady Titania is doing currently. I really wonder if they know about me. I tilt my head down to the floor, letting my hair curtain around my face.

"It's alright. I remember my way around." Then we bowed to them before following Meghan out of the room.

"Wow, I could practically *feel* the power around them," I told Meghan once we left.

"Yeah, well. They are the King and Queen of the Seelie Court," Meghan shrugged.

"I didn't really notice this until now, but I can feel your power too. It's like coming off you in currents, but it seems a bit more subtle than theirs," I told Meghan. She smiled.

"That tends to happen."

Glitch sighed in annoyance. "Can we just get going? I'm soaking wet, and tired. I really don't feel like listening to you two talk all night." You really need to get over your drama queen attitude Glitch.

"Well someone's cranky," I mumbled as we continued on our trek to our rooms. Meghan stopped in a long hallway.

"Okay. This hallway is all for us. Just pick your rooms, there should be some clothes in the drawers. Have a nice night everyone," Meghan announced before retreating into one of the rooms.

I picked the room nearest to me, walked in, and dropped my soaked stuff on the ground. I trudged over to the drawer, and was happy to find some nice PJ bottoms with bunnies on them, and a loose, white tanktop. I slipped out of my clothes, and put them on. I jumped into bed, then I pulled the covers over my head, and slowly drifted off, exhausted by all the things that had happened today...

Night Night Ira :D

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Julie Kagawa: Nicely done... Very nice...

Me:Uhhmm.. T-T-Thanks... -looks at her nervously- Please don't sue me.

Fighting!  
>~Ira <p>


	4. Want to help me kill Puck?

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

I burrowed even deeper into the covers when I woke up, not wanting to leave the comfy bed just yet. The warmth was slightly annoying me, but the softness of the blankets kept me in place.

I heard the door open, and Glitch's annoying voice reached my ears. "Jeez. You're still in bed? Well, get up. Now."

When I didn't move, I felt him approach my bed. "Are you going to get up the easy way? Or the hard way?" he threatened.

I snorted into my pillow at the cliche-ness of the question.

"Fine," I felt him shrug. "The hard way I guess." You guess correctly.

I smirked with my eyes closed. What does he think he can do to get me ou-

"Uhmp," I grunted as I landed on the floor, stomach first since Glitch grabbed onto my ankles and yanked me out of bed. The wind was knocked out of me. Though, I made the best of it, and wrapped the covers that fell with me, around my body.

I heard Glitch mumble, "I guess *someone* loves their sleep."

"Mmhmm," I murmured in agreement.

Then, his foot nudged my side gently. When I didn't respond, he started to nudge me with a bit more force. He was about to kick me when I muttered an icy threat.

"You touch me one more time, and you'll be the one slumbering eternally."

Though I heard him swallow, I still felt the foot coming. I immediately grabbed onto it and pulled, causing him fall onto his back. I snapped up and flicked his forehead, making him go cross-eyed.

When I straightened up from abusing Glitch, I yawned largely while stretching my arms. I smacked my lips as I blearily took in my surroundings.

The bed I slept on had rich, mahagony wood head and foot boards. The covers were white with dark blue swirls sprawling over one corner of the blanket. Beside the bed was a drawer.

The walls were the opposite of the covers with a dark blue background and white swirls. The floors were a light, hard wood. Large windows were implanted on one wall with glass double doors leading to what was probably a balcony. There was the door that I came in through, and there was a different door near the bed.

I shuffled to the door that I haven't explored yet. I twisted the wooden knob, and pushed. I smiled happily. A nice, cold shower was just calling my name from the private bathroom I discovered.

I heard Glitch stumble to his feet. I turned to him. He gave me a disbelieving look. I placed a hand on my hip, and haughtily spat out, "What."

He shook his head in what I thought was amazement. "How does your hair stay in place infront of your eye even though you were sleeping? You didn't even touch it much less fix it!"

I grinned at him. "Cuz I have awesome hair. Now, I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to do whatever." I waved him off, but then gave him one suggestion. "Also, feel free to jump off the balcony. You know. If you get bored."

I heard him huff in annoyance, but I felt him go to the balcony anyways. Glitch better not be in a suicidal mood. Meghan would be angry at me if he decides to fling himself off of the balcony.

I stepped into the shower after shucking off my clothes and haphazardly leaving them on the floor tiles. I stood under the freezing water happily, letting it wash away all the dirt and grime on my body.

Afterwards, I dried myself with a towel, and put on the white, fluffy bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door. I rubbed my head with a towel once, not thoroughly drying it. I didn't check my hair in the mirror because,like Glitch said, it is always magically in place, infront of my eye.

I'm pretty sure Meghan and Glitch are wondering what could be so horribly wrong with my eye that I won't let anyone see, but I can't show them. Not yet. If I do, they'll wonder why I didn't show it, and then I would have to tell them about Mab. What a complicated life I have. I only move my hair out of my eye in the security of my showers, which is a reason why I love them.

I silently pad through the room to the balcony where I see Glitch's outline through the semi-transparent glass doors. I opened the door without having a squeak disrupt the silence, and crossed the short distance to the railing.

I gripped onto the metal bar and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool air. It blew through my wet hair, drying it. I sighed happily.

"It's pretty peaceful isn't it?" Glitch's low voice asked.

I nodded and opened my eyes to look at what the balcony showed. A smile lit up my face as my eyes roamed the palace. It was huge, trailing around the hillside with size-varying courtyards dotting it.

"Uh Ira?" came Glitch's hesitant voice. I tilted my head towards him to show him that I was listening.

"I know you're a Winter fey and all, but... Shouldn't you put on some real clothes?"

I turned to look at him. His face wasn't turning red as he said that, but his voice was a bit uneven, and he wasn't looking directly at me. I also noticed that his hair was switching between its usual yellow, electric waves with a blue-white color. I smirked internally. I now know what Glitch looks like when he's embarrassed.

I chuckled and took one last look at the view before going back into the room. I hopped over the bed and kneeled infront of the drawer. I rifled through the things, and I was able to find some clothes that I could wear amongst all the formal blouses and pants.

I grabbed them and after sliding into the bathroom, I quickly put on the tight, black, short sleeved v-neck and light blue, denim shorts that ended mid-thigh. I had my armlet already on my bicep. Since it's not affected by water, I leave it on at all times.

I was about to put on my shoes since I already had my socks on when Glitch's muffled yell for me to hurry up made its way through the door. I stuck my tongue out at him, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

I hopped outside, only managing to have put on one shoe. I was leaning down, trying to put on the other shoe when I felt Glitch's foot push my back.

I went flying forward with my arms flailing. I landed with my face smashed up against the floor despite my usually quick reflexes. Glitch's loud guffaws filled the room.

I slowly stood up after swiftly shoving on my other shoe. I turned around to look at a hysterically laughing Glitch. When he looked up at my face, all he saw were the daggers my eyes were shooting at him.

He tried to muffle his chuckles as he held the door open for me. "Ladies first," he gestured.

I gestured the same way to him and sweetly replied, "As you say." The he scowled, his laughter disappearing. Though, he did go first, making me giggle. Good. He's learning that I always get my way.

He stared at me, waiting for me to follow him when he suddenly look uncomfortable. I raised an eyebrow, but he just averted his eyes and headed down the hall.

I walked behind him. "So. Where we going?"

"Breakfast," came his short answer.

"Alright! I'm starved." I pushed past him and jogged ahead. Then I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway with my arms crossed waiting for Glitch to hurry up.

"Why'd you stop?" Glitch asked me.

"Because..." I grumbled, glaring at the wall that had the misfortune of being infront of me. "I don't know the way there," I muttered with a sour look on my face.

He chuckled then replied, "Why not let me lead again?"

I nodded jerkily in agreement, but he still didn't reach me yet. My foot started to tap involuntarily.

He was just casually strolling along as if he were taking a walk in the park! I hope he knows his life is on the line. I don't joke around when it comes to my food. I glared at him as he started to hum. Seriously? He had to be doing this on purpose...

"Come on! Chop chop! Hungry girl over here! Let's go! Let's go!" I chanted, enthusiastically clapping. When he ignored me, I felt the eye under my hair start to twitch.

He was whistling now. I wanted to rip out my hair in frustration. I settled with tugging on *his* hair to make him walk faster.

"Ow ow ow! What the hell!" Glitch seethed with a hint of pain. Oh yeah. Guys are alot more sensitive when it comes to hair pulling. Bonus.

Then I felt a shock run up my arm. No, it was not one of those pleasant tingles, but like a genuine, stuck-my-finger-into-an-outlet shock, courtesy of Glitch himself. It wasn't that bad, but it alarmed me, so of course, my knee-jerk reaction was to... Well. To literally jerk my knee into his gut. He bent over in pain. He started to wheeze, trying to take in deep breaths.

Of course, I was on the floor, clutching my stomach because all the laughing was starting to hurt.

"Self-inflicted wound, dude," I managed to gasp inbetween laughs.

He scowled at me, then kept walking. Though I noticed he was slighlty bent over. I smiled proudly.

"Finally," my stomach and I said in agreement. Yet, the rest of the trip to the dining area contained serveral moments of Glitch purposely slowing down, and several moments of me tugging his hair and punching his arm in response. Let's just say, we didn't get anywhere fast. Much to my dismay.

When Glitch slowed down, yet again, and I was about to push him along, maybe with the help of my armlet which just might happen to turn into a very sharp spear when a delicious aroma tickled my nose. I opened my mouth to drink in the smell. Glitch stared at me with a funny look on his face. He shook his head and mumbled, "Wow. I guess she was really hungry if she reacts that way to the smell of pancakes."

"Yes I was hungry!" I screech, completly outraged. "Why do you think I kept pushing you?" I asked with an incredulous look on my face.

He shrugged then walked forward and opened a pair of double doors that showed an enormous room that was filled with the members of the Seelie Court.

We walked over to the row of tables that were filled with food for the fey to self-serve. I was practically drooling by then. I wiped the side of my mouth self-consciously. We grabbed our plates and topped them high with food. I noticed that there was also some human food. Since I wasn't so eager to turn into a shrub by carelessly eating faery food, most of my plate with filled with the human food.

When we were finished, I followed Glitch to the table we were to sit at. The table was only filled with Meghan and her guards. Meghan smiled at me, and then raised her eyebrow at the amount of food I had on my plate.I shrugged then said, "I eat alot."

We sat down and I started to tear apart my food without any mercy. I was finished within a few moments. As I was licking my lips, not quite satisfied, I lifted my head up to see the whole table staring at me with wide eyes. Some were frozen with their forks half-way to their mouths. I shot them a look, "What? Never seen a girl eat before?"

"Have you been starving for a few years or something? Jeez..." Meghan breathed, still shocked.

Glitch shrugged then continued eating. The rest got ahold of themselves and followed Glitch's lead.

I turned to Meghan. "What are we doing today?"

She shook her head and answered, "Well. We have to test you on your fighting abilities and how fast you learn."

"Well, I learn pretty fast..."

"Cocky much?" Glitch mumbled around his mouthful of food.

I slapped the back of his head, making him spit some food out. "Don't talk with your mouth full," I chided.

He glared at me. Then I saw something spark in his eyes. He grabbed a pancake, topped with whipped cream, in his hand.

My eyes widened. "Don't. Even. THINK. About it," I hissed, standing up. He smirked. And threw the food. At my face. And did NOT miss.

My eyes were closed as I slowly scraped the cream off of my face, and onto the floor. I opened my eyes to see the table's shocked faces. Glitch was laughing his butt off for the second time today.

I could feel the air around me turning 10 degrees colder. This is gonna get messy. Glitch stopped laughing when he noticed the temperature drop. His eyes widened in surprise at the icy look on my face.

"You better run boy," I whispered, my eyes glinting evilly. A smirk was playing on my lips.

As soon as the last word left my mouth, he bolted. I was about to sprint after him when a firm hand grabbed my bicep. I whipped my head around to see who it was. What I saw was a fey I did not know. He was beautiful, as most fey were, but beauty doesn't decieve me anymore. He was tall, had red, tousled hair, and half-lidded emerald green eyes that were lazily scanning over me.

"You know you looked pretty scary, but your outfit just canceled that out," the red-head drawled, his eyes looking curiously at the hair covering my eye.

"Puck!" Meghan exclaimed running over to him. She smiled and hugged him.

"What's up princess?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her. He let his hand unclench from my arm.

I narrowed my eyes at this "Puck." "What do you mean 'my outfit canceled out how scary I was'?" I seethed. I didn't know anything could cancel out my scaryness.

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you looked at yourself?" Meghan tried to hide her smile when she realized what he was talking about while I was left clueless.

I frowned and looked at my outfit. A V-neck t-shirt, shorts, and converse with my silver armband. I looked back at him and responded, "I don't see what's so wrong about a t-shirt and shorts."

He gave me a crooked smile, and looked at Meghan. "You want to tell her?" clearly enjoying my stupidity.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "What? What's so wrong?"

Meghan gave me an amused smile. Then she whispered in my ear. "Your outfit? Is kind of ... um.." she drifted off. I was ready to smack someone."Don't kill me, but your outfit is kind of... tight," she ended giving me a wary look.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? So what? I usually wear tight clothes since I run alot. If I wore loose clothes, they would flap and get caught on something which would probably lead me to me getting eaten," I shrugged after I explained.

She frowned, "Is all you think about survival?"

I gave her a dry smile, "Well I don't plan on dying."

"Alot of people don't. Puck." He offered me his hand. Though, I didn't take it and just nodded at him in greeting since he didn't really give me a great first impression. I guess me not accepting his hand was a bad impression for him. Oh well.

"Ira. I still don't understand how the tightness of my clothes affects my scaryness," I replied. Meghan looked a little nervous at the tension between us.

It seemed like Puck was going to answer when Meghan interrupted us. "Hehe. Well," she cleared her throat. "We should get started on testing you. We'll go to one of the open courtyards. You wanna come along Puck?"

"Alright. I want to see what this girl's got," and Puck sauntered over to the door. Meghan, the guards, and I followed.

"So... What do you think of Puck?" Meghan asked me.

I shot her a look. "By your nervous laughing earlier, I think you've figured it out already." She barked out a short laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty much a rhetorical question." I smiled.

We walked into the courtyard, and I gasped in admiration. It was blooming with flowers, and I could see a maze created by large hedges beyond a stone waterfall. The courtyard was a large stone circle with benches circling the outer edges. The middle was clear without any obstacles. Perfect for my test.

I saw Glitch on one of the benches that lined the circle. He was laying down with an arm flung over his eyes. Glitch lifted his head when he heard us walking toward him. His eyes widened when he noticed Puck and me. He put his head back down, and I could hear him moaning, "Oh God no. They're here already."

Puck spread his arms out wide, with a big grin on his face. "Socket-head! I've missed you so much!" Glitch glared at him, and sat up on the bench.

"Why Meghan? Why would you bring them both to me? Do you hate me?" Then he dropped his head into his hands. Puck and I smirked at each other despite our bad first impression. Meghan smiled at Glitch.

"Sorry, but we have to test Ira."

"Fine, fine," he complied, and stood up and walked to the middle of the stone circle to meet us. Then he unsheathed his sword.

Puck narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said holding his hands up at Glitch to stop him. "I can see you don't like her, but you're really going to fight her with an *iron* sword?"

Glitch looked at him surprised. "Didn't you hear? Ira's not allergic to iron."

Puck gave Meghan a questioning look with a hidden message in it. She nodded back solemnly. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she avoided my gaze.

"Alright then." With that, I touched my silver arm bracelet. One of the ancient language symbols that meant sword, glowed a white light, and in a flash, turned into my icey-blue faery sword. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet and rolling my neck, anticipating the fight, forgetting all about Meghan's secret look with Puck.

This time Meghan was the one to stop the fight after getting over the shock of seeing my arm band that looks like a decoration, turn into a lethal weapon.

"Ira. Iron Fey have the same reaction to fairy metal that the Winter and Summer Fey have to iron."

I pouted and changed my sword back to the armlet. "So can I copy your sword?" I asked Meghan. She looked shocked.

"Uhm. What?" she blinked.

"Well, this arm band can turn into anything if it touches it. If I touch my armlet to your sword, then it can turn into the sword. It's pretty cool."

"Wow, that's nice." Then she extended her sword after unsheathing it, giving me permission to mimic it.

I tapped the two, and all the letters on the band glowed. I willed it to turn into her sword, and it did. I smiled, evilly then turned to Glitch who was wide-eyed.

I got into a ready stance, that I learned from watching some fey fight when I was living in the Wildwood. Glitch went into a similar stance a few steps infront of me, after shaking his head to lose his shock. My face was expressionless, so I would not give away my next attack.

Glitch was the first to lunge. I danced away laughing softly. I attacked second, my sword arcing over to his head, his sword met mine in a screech of sparks.

We disconnected and circled each other. Little did he know, I was just toying with him, not showing my true strenth yet.

We clashed a few times more, until I started to get bored. I decided to show my true strength. I faked going left, and arced my sword over his head, yet again. His sword met mine just like last time, but I was being more forceful. His eyes widened in shock at my strength. I just smiled, and pushed harder.

"Aww come on Glitchy. You gonna let a girl beat you?" Puck chided from his seat on the bench.

I immediately stepped away from contact with Glitch. Meghan's eyes flashed. We stepped in sync towards Puck with dangerous looks on our faces. I heard Meghan unsheathe her sword, the metal rasping against the holder. I willed my sword to change into my regular, faery steel sword.

"You wanna repeat that?" I asked quietly, my eyes glinting with silent anger.

"Do you seriously think you can say that and get away unscathed?" Meghan asked in a low dangerous voice.

Puck's eyes widened. "Uh... Um.." he stuttered, surprised at how quickly we reacted at that one remark. I could hear Glitch chuckling behind me. Then I felt Glitch behind try to sneak in an attack while I wasn't looking. I whipped around, clashing my sword with his.

"Jeez. How unsportsman-like. Attacking when the opponent is turned around." I shook my head, making tsk-ing sounds. "Shame shame."

I took the chance of him freezing up when I countered his attack when I was turned around, and unarmed him. I pointed my sword to his neck. "I win," I whispered, with narrowed eyes.

I heard Meghan chuckling. "Well you passed that exam. Now... Want to help me kill Puck as your second test? I promise, it'll be very enjoyable." Oh I bet it will.

-Cue evil laugh-

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	5. But I don't want to

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

Glitch was sulking at his loss from his fight with me near the shadows of the maze hedges. Meghan and I were slowly stalking towards the wide-eyed Puck.

"Hey now girls. I didn't really mean it, I was just encouraging light-bulb head over there," he pleaded, holding his hands up in peace. We narrowed our eyes.

In other people's eyes, we would probably look very predatory. Meghan and I were crouched down low in our attack stances. Meghan's sword was glowing a silvery-white light, so bright that it was hard to look at it without squinting. My sword was glowing a blue-white light, and had a mini blizzard surrounding it and myself.

My green eye was calmly calculating him, while Meghan's light blue eyes were swirling wildly with anger. I was the dark, calm-before-the-storm while Meghan *was* the storm. Puck's emerald eyes, well, let's just say, were like a frightened kid's.

I was smirking maniacally, and Meghan was... laughing. She's scaring even me. Glitch has wisely chosen to stay out of our fight. Good.

We stepped forward. He backed up.

But I think he forgot that he was on a bench, so of course, this little fight ended with Puck, legs up, on the floor. It's just like a movie. Sweet. Sweet Revenge.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Guess who that was?

Meghan? Nope

Puck? I don't think so.

Me? You'd think so... but I wasn't first.

Glitch? Yeah. Even though he stayed out of the little spat, he was watching.

Sweet. Sweet Revenge. For all of us. -insert very big smile-

I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I tell you, text talk is the real deal. Meghan got over her hysteric laughing, and was just laughing for real. Glitch? Well, you heard him earlier. Puck was... standing up?

"Just one thing." We raised our eyebrows when Puck spoke.

"Don't. Mess. With. Robin. Goodfellow."

Meghan and Glitch's reactions: Gulp.

My reaction: "Who's Robin Goodfellow?"

I'm pretty sure Puck would have strangled me when a tentative voice, bravely interrupted us.

"Uhm... Excuse me? Excuse me princess?" a heard a nervous voice call out to Meghan.

She whipped around with alarm in her eyes. "Yes?"

The messenger's eyes widened with fear as he noticed Puck and his venomous glare. I put my hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Feel free to calm Puck down. I think he's going to make the messenger turn into stone," I whispered, nervously glancing between Puck and the messenger. I wasn't scared of Puck, but I was scared for the messenger.

She started to laugh, literally bending over and slapping her knees. I blinked in confusion.

"Oh Ira. Now that's-that's just hilarious. As if you think *I'm* the one who's going to do it. Oh-oh wow. How funny," she sputtered out between laughs.

I blinked at her again. "You're pretty laid back for a queen, you know?" She somehow nodded while rolling back and forth on the floor. "Maybe you should talk to the messenger?" I asked her slowly.

"Oh yeah, heh heh." With that, she shuffled over to the messenger.

I frowned. She's hyper. Then I heard some sharp breathing behind me. I raised an eyebrow at Puck. Okay. I'll manage him now.

"YO! GLITCH! PUCK WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Then I roughly pushed Puck towards Glitch, and sprinted off. To hide behind a statue. No. I wasn't scared. I just wanted to watch Puck take his anger out on Glitch.

"Oh, our meeting is going to be a ball now, so I have to get fitted?" The messenger nodded, and was about to leave when Meghan called after him.

He turned around. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Am I allowed to take my friend to be fitted with me?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eyes.

The messenger nodded again, and Meghan dismissed him. When she turned around to face me, I was immediately suspicious of her conversation. I really, really, really, *really* hope that the *friend* who needs to be fitted is either Puck or Glitch. Both of whom are locked in a heated death glare contest.

Of course, as soon as she started to step towards me, I knew it was neither of them.

I shook my head furiously, causing my hair to fan out. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. NO!" I started to get a bit more hysteric as she got closer. "I will not wear a dress," I hissed at her. She narrowed her eyes determinedly. Uh oh.

"You will," she commanded.

"I won't."

"I am now your queen. You *will* obey me," I heard her tell me in a very powerful and commanding voice.

"The first time you use your powerful voice, and you use it to make me wear a dress?" I asked in a pitiful way. She beamed.

"Yuh duh," she said playfully, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me after her, foretting all about Glitch and Puck. They looked at me with amused eyes, distracted from their glaring contest to enjoy my torture. I glared at them.

"Aren't you guys going to do anything? Anything?" I, me, Ira, begged them.

"Well, you were about to chop me up into little Puck-kabobs, so *I* don't think so," Puck smirked gleefully.

"And you annoy me, so nah," Glitch gave me a evil grin.

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too!" they chorused before they were left behind in the courtyard. I groaned.

"Do you hate me Meghan?" I asked her with sad eyes.

"Jeez! It's just a dress! Calm down!" she huffed, getting annoyed.

"You *want* to kill me, don't you?" I wailed.

"Yes. Yes, I do," she dead-panned.

I fake sniffed, "I knew it."

She gave a small laugh. "You're beautiful Ira. A beautiful dress will show that off even more."

"What world do you live in thinking that I'm beautiful," I muttered loud enough, so she could hear. She stopped dragging me abruptly, and turned around to face with a Are-you-kidding-me look on her face.

"What?" I asked her innocently. She looked about ready to slap me. The messenger was long gone by now. "Er... Do you know how to get to the fitting room?" I asked cautiously, glancing down the hallway.

"Do you seriously believe you're not beautiful?" she blurted out the question. I snorted.

She glared at me and started to drag me again.

I moaned, "When will the dragging end?" She just puffed and kept going.

After a long moment of dragging, she banged open a door. "Wow. Rude much?" I murmured. Meghan ignored me, and pulled me into the room. I saw very tall, elegant, willowy woman with raven black hair, turn around when she heard us barging in.

"Lady Weaver," Meghan nodded her head in acknowledgment. Lady Weaver bowed slighlty in response.  
>"And who's this? A Winter?" she sniffed self-importantly.<p>

I scowled. "My name is Ira," I snapped.

She waved her hand dismissively, "No matter." She clapped her hands, and two female satyrs clopped into the room. "Measure these two," she commanded. They nodded and walked over to us after grabbing some measuring tapes.

We raised our arms and twirled around as they told us. For such a simple thing to do, it took very long. By the end, I was exhausted. It looked as if it drained Meghan too. "Alright," she looked down at us disdainfully. "We are done for today."

As soon as we left the room, I sighed in relief and heard Meghan join me. She smiled faintly, "Well that was fun."

"You betcha," I smirked.

She sighed again, except it sounded as if she were annoyed. "What?" I asked her.

"We didn't finish your test," she scowled at the floor.

I shrugged. "That's fine. Can't we continue tomorrow? The ball won't take up the whole day right?"

She shook her head, "The ball with take half of the day, half of the afternoon and night, but getting us ready will take the other half if I remember correctly from my last experience."

I groaned, "Well let's hope for both our sakes that your wrong."

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

-Blink- I have nothing to say...

Fighting!

~Ira 


	6. Oh lawd

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

After my brief shower, I clumsily pulled on my black leather jacket, a white tank-top, dark, ripped skinny jeans, and my worn, dusty combat boots.

I stumbled my way to the dining area, still not completely awake. My mind of completely sluggish. I was randomly grabbing food from the tables set out when someone breathed into my ear.

"Well, I'll say that your outfit today is more you, but I kind of like the *lack* of clothing you had on yesterday," Puck whispered, his warm breath fanning across the side of my face. But since I was barely awake, all I managed was an intelligent reply of a sleepy, "Huh?" I could practically feel him smirking beside me, but since I was only 1/4 awake, I ignored him, and just kept piling on the food, literally forgetting his comment in a second.

I slowly dragged my feet to the table where Meghan and Glitch were already eating. Puck was loping along beside me. He plucked a fruit off my plate and asked again, "Are you *really* going eat all that food?" while popping it into his mouth.

I scowled, tiredly. "*Yes*, I am. Now stop taking my food," I snapped, holding the plate away from his greedy fingers. Even though the plate was out of his reach, I still felt someone taking food off of it.

I whipped around to find the culprit when what I saw was only Puck with his leering grin. My eyes narrowed. I thought he was on the *other* side of me... I turned to the side I thought he was on, and found him biting into another fruit. I turned around again, and found him chewing on a piece of fruit, but it was a *different* fruit from the one I saw before I turned.

I dropped my plate, scattering the contents to rub my temples. My eyes were squeezed shut as black dots began to cloud my vision.

"It's too early in the morning for this kind of crap," I snarled under my breath, wincing at the headache that was starting to form.

"Ha! I knew it!" I heard two identical Puck voices call out. "You weren't going to finish your food!" I almost growled at their idiocy.

I opened my eyes and stomped over to Meghan. I pointed an accusing finger at her. "You never told me that idiot had a twin!" Her eyes were wide open with shock at my outburst, but when what I said sunk into her brain, the corners of her lips started to twitch upwards.

"Puck doesn't have a twin," she stated slowly, her voice, thick with amusement.

"Then what do you call *them* back there?" I asked furiously, pointing back at the two Pucks. I could feel them wiggle their fingers at Meghan. Her lips stopped twitching and rested at a large smile, showing her even, white teeth.

"Well," she pondered, looking at the ceiling in fake wonder. Her fingers were slowly tapping her chin. "I believe you'd call one of them a clone," she told me innocently while batting her large, light blue eyes at me.

I blinked, taking in the news slowly. The two Pucks walked over to the table to steal some other people's food. I plopped gracelessly into a chair, and dropped my face into my arms that I placed onto the table.

I heard Meghan's tentative voice ask me if I was alright. When I didn't reply, I felt someone poke my arm. I slowly lifted my head towards the person with an emotionless look on my face.

Glitch looked back at me. "I know how you feel first finding out about them," he said dryly. Then he glared at the two Pucks that were ganging up on one of Meghan's guards. One Puck tapped the guard on the shoulder to distract him when the other Puck stole the plate. Why is he stealing food? He's free to take food from the self-serving tables.

I slowly turned my attention back to Meghan.

"And you didn't bother telling me this to me until now? When I'm half-awake and prone to getting headaches?" I asked incredulously. A are-you-freaking-kidding-me look was on my face.

She shrugged, "It never came up."

I groaned even louder than before, dropping my head back into my arms.

"Well, now you can have double the Puck," his voice said behind me.

"Or triple," I heard him say.

"Or quadrouple." I turned my body around in my chair to spit a remark at him saying, "How 'bout zero the Puck?" when my jaw dropped. There were *four* Pucks infront of me.

I closed my jaw, not making a noise. "And the headache is back," I grumbled before returning to my former position.

I stomped ahead, glaring, while Puck skipped beside me. Make that *five* Pucks.

"So what do you want to do today Ira?" one Puck asked.

"Yeah? What do you want to do?" the other Pucks chorused.

"To smack that grin off your face," I growled, taking a swing at the nearest Puck.

He danced away laughing. "We really need to talk about your anger management issues," the Puck said in a sing-song voice.

"I have an issue alright, but it isn't anger management," I glared.

"So..." I heard Meghan say behind me.

"So..." I repeated while rolling my eyes. I walked backwards, so I could look at her. "What are we doing today?"

"How 'bout we just relax until we have to go and get ready?" Meghan suggested.

"Yes!" I heard Puck whoop. "My death will be postponed until tomorrow!" he cheered sarcastically. Want to move that up a bit? I have time on my schedule.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Meghan said carelessly. "But its just Ira and I. Capishe? Leave us alone til later?"

Puck pouted. "But I wanna hang out with my new best buddy here," he complained. I jumped slightly at the random tingling that I felt when he slung his arm around my shoulders. I disgustedly pushed his arm away.

"*Thank" you Meghan. At least I can spend *some* time away from him." He tripped me. Or tried to. As I was falling backwards, I took the time to do a back-hand spring and landed on my feet. I glared at the only Puck in the hallway. There were a bunch of random leaves scattered by his feet. He scowled at my recovery while Meghan shot me a grin.

"Now let's go," she said while grabbing my wrist, and dragging me to who-knows- where in the palace. First dragging me yesterday to the fitting, and I am now being dragged again. Lovely.

"Wait Meghan?" I heard Glitch call, but she ignored him and kept pulling on my arm.  
>"Meghan?" he called again. "Don't leave me alone with Goodfellow! Noooooo!" I heard his dramatic voice cry out. Puck's evil chuckling echoed throughout the hallways as Meghan and I rounded the corner.<p>

"What are we going to do?" I asked her while stumbling along behind her, tripping over my own feet.

"I'm going to tell you how I became queen since I wasn't able to tell you earlier," she said without looking back at me.

"And where are we going?" I winced slightly as my knee slammed into the wall. That was going to leave a bruise. "And why are we in such a hurry?" annoyance overcoming my voice. I like to take my sweet time.

"Oh, I don't know why we're going so fast. Sorry," she blinked back at me. I scowled, rubbing my sore knee. This for nothing? Wow Meghan. Wow.

She looked forward again and made a left at a giant stained-glass mural. It looked like a bunch of colorful shapes put together like a jigsaw puzzle, but beautiful no-less. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"We're going to a private sitting room, so we can be comfortable while I tell the story," she told me. We stopped infront of an ordinary-looking door. Meghan turned the door knob, and let herself in. I followed her inside.  
>The sitting room wasn't very large, but was cozy. A fire crackled warmly in the hearth. 7 mismatched armchairs were gathered into a loose oval. A small coffee table sat in the center of the circle with a pot blooming with flowers in the middle of it.<p>

Meghan hopped into an green, plaid armchair and pulled her legs up under her while leaning into one of the arms. I sat in the light gray, patchy chair across from her, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knee that wasn't throbbing. My hair curtained around me.

Then Meghan began. "It all started with my brother being kidnapped and being replaced by a changeling..."

"Oh my God," I breathed. My eyes were wide open in shock.

She smiled faintly, her mind a million miles away. Her eyes slowly returned to the present as she blinked.

"I can't believe you had to go through all of that," I murmured, staring at the small hole in the armchair my finger was picking throughout the story.

She laughed slightly. "Well, I didn't go through it alone. Puck, of course, was there and A-" she stopped abruptly.

"Oh yeah! Who was that guy you kept mentioning? You didn't tell me his name," I said wiggling my eyebrows. (AN: I know I say stuff about her eyebrows and even though her hair is covering one eyebrow, the chars just *know*. Sorreh if I confused anyone.)

"Oh," she said sadly. "He's not around right now. I don't like to mention his name since I miss him so much," she whispered in a soft, thoughtful voice.

"Alright," I nodded understandingly. "I want to ask you a question about-" I was cut-off by the door opening.

"Umm... Excuse me misses?" the messenger from yesterday asked, slightly poking his head into the room.

"Lady Weaver requests your presenses."

Meghan nodded. "Is that all?" she asked politely. The messenger nodded and ducked out of sight after recieving a dismissal from Meghan.

Meghan sighed and got out of her chair. I stood up too, reluctantly following Meghan back to the fititng room. I tore my gaze away from the inviting fire in the sitting room, and quickly caught up to her. Torture, here we come willingly.

We walked in silence. The room was only a few doors down. Meghan opened the door, and stepped in. "And here we are," I muttered bitterly before I stepping in beside her.

This time, Lady Weaver was nowhere in sight. The two satyrs from yesterday were waiting patiently in the middle of the room.

"We are to help you misses bathe," one satyr said, relaying their orders. The other satyr was blinking her large, brown doe eyes while nodding in agreement.

We smiled our consent, and let them lead us to the bathroom. My eyes widened as they took in the large marble bathtub in the very grand bathroom. Bathtub, it looked more like a swimming pool. It even had steps for it. Steam was gently curling above it in soft waves. Pink bubbles were scattered over the surface of the water.

Meghan and I quickly shed our clothes, eager to get into the warm soapiness. Meghan took the steps while I slid in from the side. Meghan joined me, and we closed our eyes, just relaxing.

I could hear her breathing, slow. The heat and sweet smell of the bubbles were also getting to me. I yawned, and fell into darkness.

I dreamed about laying on a beach. My skin was soaking in the sun's warm rays, and being gently scrubbed by the particles of sand. My hair was completely out of my face much to my surprise, but there was no one in sight. It was just me, the sand, and the sparkling ocean.

I opened my eyes to find myself dry, and sitting on a stool with my back propped against a wall. I blinked, being surprised at the sudden change from my brief dream.

I looked down at myself, and saw that I was already dressed and ready to go to the ball. Well that wasn't so bad.

I looked beside me and saw Meghan in the same position. She muttered under her breath, "Last time this happened I woke up in a *bed*, not some uncomfortable wooden chair." I hid my smile.

She stood up, and noticed me. Her eyes widened. "Oh Ira..."

"What?" I asked, feeling my face for any deformities. All I felt was my hair, slightly softer than usual and covering my left eye like usual.

She smiled at my anxiousness. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

I groaned and narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you *really* going to start this again?" Seriously. She's a million times more beautiful than me.

She beamed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the chair. She took my shoulders from behind and propeled me to face a full-length mirror.

In the mirror I saw two women. One with fine, shimmering silver hair that was put up into an intricate up-do who I realized immediately was Meghan, and one with a waterfall of glittering ink-black hair, that cascaded down the girl's back in soft, natural waves with a dark green feather peaking. I couldn't recognize who she was. Though, the mysterious girl had the same haircut as me, but the hair over her eye was curled slightly.

Meghan's eyes were a clear blue that shined innocence. The stranger had one glittering forest, green eye that whispered dark and mysterious, emphazied by long, thick lashes. They were wearing similar-looking dresses, yet were complete opposites. Meghan's was white while the strange girl's was black, of course. Their dresses were strapless and corest-like on the top, but from the bottom of the ribs down were waterfalls of fabric. Ribbons were evenly spaced along the fabric. The ribbons were the opposite color of what the dress's color was.  
>They both had finger-less lace gloves, and satin shoes to match. On their necks shone crystal roses with a large diamond set in the middle. The crystals were the same colors as the dresses.<p>

I blinked and the dark girl in the mirror did the same. I swallowed and saw the girl do the same. I slowly turned to Meghan.

"Is-Is that really me?" I asked in a low voice. She beamed at me and nodded.

Meghan turned around and smiled at Lady Weaver in appretiation, whom I didn't notice come into the room.

"You've done it again Lady Weaver," Meghan smiled happily while looking sideways at me.

Lady Weaver sniffed, "Well of course. Did you expect any less? Now shoo. You girls have a ball to attend." She dismissed us, turning around to face what I guessed was one of her project. I was still star-struck, staring at my reflection like a concieted idiot. Meghan laughed.

"Come on Ira. We gotta go now," she urged, tugging on my wrist. I went with her without trying to pick a fight. She pulled me through the halls. I felt as if I were a balloon, floating behind Meghan as she directed me to where the ball is being held.

"Glitch and Puck should be in here waiting for us," Meghan said while reaching to push the door open. I snapped back into reality and stopped her before she could.

"First, I feel like we have to change something about our outfits." She looked at me with wide eyes giving me her Are-you-crazy look?

"Don't you think they're perfect? You were just staring at your reflection without blinking just a little while ago!" she exclaimed.

I winked, "They're *almost* perfect." Then I commanded her to switch gloves, shoes, and necklaces with me. She gave me her are-you-crazy look again but slowly complied.

I smirked. We looked even better than before. The blacks and whites were contrasting nicely against each other, making them pop even more. Meghan had a dreamy smile on her face. "It's like we're sisters," she whispered, her eyes glittering with happiness.

I linked arms with her and entered the doorway with one last remark to her. "It's like we're *Iron* sisters."

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	7. What the Hell?

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

As we glided into the room, I saw Puck and Glitch chatting, already dressed in tuxedoes. Or should I say, I saw Puck annoying the hell out of Glitch. When they realized we were here, they stood up from their armchairs. I expected Puck to go to Meghan since he knew her more than me, and for Glitch to escort me, but when Puck's eyes landed on us, he took long strides and stopped right infront of me.

Of course he greeted Meghan, but it was like his eyes were permantly glued to me. I shuffled my feet as Puck scanned me, making me uncomfortable.

Glitch and Meghan walked into the ball before us, not bothered that Puck was going to excort me. Puck offered me his elbow. "My lady?"

I smiled softly, and somewhat shyly as I took it. Wait a minute. Since when am I shy? Before we entered the ballroom, Puck whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly in suprise. "You look completely amazing tonight. No one else in the room will be able to compare," he whispered in a husky voice. My eyes started to blink furiously. Is this real?

Before I could respond, he gently tugged on my hand, and led me into the ballroom that was filled with all the fey of the Seelie Court. I saw Meghan heading toward her father for their meeting. Glitch had already disappeared somewhere.

I felt Puck's hand pull me onto the dance floor. The music was hypnotizing, and upbeat. It made me want to dance and never stop, but I had faced this kind of music before, and I controlled my body. When we got onto the dance floor and stopped in the center, a slow song started to play. What a coincidence.

Puck bowed deeply, but never lost eye-contact with me. "Shall we dance?"

I curtsied in a manner that I hoped was elegant, and responded. "We shall." Then we set off.

Puck was an amazing dancer. We twirled all around the dance floor, passing other couples. Spinning and dipping, we never lost the rhythm to the music. We ended the song with me in a low dip, my back and neck were arching back gracefully, and with Puck's hands supporting me, helping me keep my balance.

After a few moments in that pose, Puck brought me back up slowly. As I was pressed softly against his chest, I could feel our hearts beating irratically. Our breathing was also slightly irregular.

I stared into his glittering emerald eyes. A soft smile graced his face, far from his usual taunting smirk. I beamed back, showing my white teeth. His eyes twinkled as he led me to a table where we could rest. Some servants came to us and left on the table two plates of deliciously steaming food. We attacked our food without any mercy.

I sighed contentedly and sipped my glass of water. "You're an amazing dancer. How did you learn so well?" he asked curiously. He placed his elbows on the table, and his face was held in his hands, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

I hesitated. "It's my hobby," I confessed softly, looking down at the napkin I was slowly tearing into tiny pieces.

He raised his eyebrow, a small smirk appeared on his face. "And I thought not getting eaten was your hobby," he joked. I laughed, happy that he was helping to try to get me to smile.

"So... If dancing is only your hobby..." he said, drifting off. "What's your passion?" he concluded.

I tilted my head teasingly. Oh God. What's gotten into me? Am I flirting? "Wouldn't you like to know?" That came out without my permission.

"Yes, yes I would," he responded with a half-smile on his face.

"Hmm..." I put my forefinger against my cheek, making it look like I was deep in thought. What the hell is going on? Did someone slip something into my food? I knew that one servant was a bit suspicious-looking.

I put my finger down and gave him a genuine smile. "My passion is singing. I love it even more than dancing," I said, giving up my charade.

He raised his eyebrows, and whistled softly. "Aren't you a bag of surprises?" After a moment he asked, "Sing for me?"

I shrugged, "Maybe one day. But not today." He looked disappointed at that. I almost gave in and sang for him just to get that sad expression off his face when I saw Meghan and Glitch heading over to our table. I decided against it.

They sat down, and we mindlessly chatted about random things. We were talking about how Glitch would fade away with a female fey to go with him. That's how random our conversation was. Guess who the only one not to laugh was?

As we were chuckling at Glitch's snappy mood, a servant came over and set down a platter of fruit in the center of our circular table. Puck immediately plucked a fruit from the pile and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned happily. "I haven't had Arinium in ages." He took another one. "Mmmmm..."

I picked up one cautiously. It was shaped like a strawberry, but was smooth and lavender purple. I hesitantly bit into it. My eyes widened at the deliciously-sweet juice that filled my mouth.

I immediately tossed the rest into my mouth, completely in love with the fruit. You've heard the saying "Love at first taste," right? While the others talked, I became absorbed into eating as many Ariniums as I could.

Puck Pov (I know this is Ira's Story, but Puck is sexy, so DEAL. Luv ya's:)

I was talking with Glitch and Meghan. Fine, fine. I was teasing Glitch while Meghan was laughing and adding in her own little comments when I heard a random giggle erupt from Ira's side of the table. I looked over and saw her popping Ariniums into her mouth as if they were gummy bears. My eyes immediately widened in alarm.

The strongest faery wines were made out of it. Usually, other faery fruits that are used in wines, aren't very strong, but Arinium was strong even if it isn't in wine form yet. Fey could easily become drunk from it. This'll be good. Or bad. Depends on how you might look at it.

All of a sudden she stopped eating, and hiccuped. Then she almost fell out of her chair, but just ended up hanging the upper part of her body over one of her armrests. Then she started to mutter, "I... I... I want..."

"What's wrong with Little Miss Loopsy over there?" Glitch asked me with an eyebrow raised. He was grinning evilly.

"Err..." I responded, running my hand through my red hair. "She maybe... Kind of... Had 12 too many Ariniums..."

His eyes widened also. "Crap," he breathed, and turned to tell the confused Meghan about the situation.

"I... want..." she muttered again. Her eyes were slightly glazed over.

I leaned over the table. "What do you want?" I asked her the same way I would ask a toddler.

"I want... I want..." she blinked slowly. Meghan was now caught up, and was beside her, asking her what she wanted, trying to humor her.

"I... I.. I want to eat a unicorn." Then she sat up straight. "Does it taste like rainbow?" her head was tilted slightly, thinking about it.

Dead silence around the table. What. The. Hell.

The silence was broken by Glitch's choked laughter. He practically fell on the floor laughing. Then he started to say, "Oh. This is good. This is very good blackmail."

Meghan just cast her a horrified look. Then turned to me. "Was... Was-Was I that loopy when I got drunk off the Summerpod?" Is she seriously bringing that up *now*? I nodded anyways. She slumped into her chair, a dazed look on her face. Then she started to moan. "Oh crap. Oh *crap*. What did I *say*? I didn't say anything about unicorns did I?" I didn't bother answering because I think she was talking to herself.

Beside me, Glitch was still on the floor, laughing his butt off, not helping *at all*. I sighed in annoyance at the lack of help by anyone. I strided over to Ira and picked her up bridal-style. "For a girl who could out eat a sumo-wrestler, you weigh almost nothing," I muttered to her while walking to the exit of the ballroom to take her to her own room.

She was giggling one moment, the next she was whining, trying to get back to the table. "Noooo! I want my frrruuuuiiit!" she wailed. "I not done eating!"

As she was struggling to get out of my arms, the upper part of her body hung, threatening to drop out of my arms.

"Oh no you don't," I said while hoisted her up onto my shoulder. "Damn you poofy dress," I spat out a piece of fabric, annoyed. And I thought it was pretty...

Ira was dramatically hitting my back with 5x less the real Ira had, and was trying to kick her legs too, but I kept them in a firm grasp. When I reached her room door, I kicked it open and stepped inside. She had stopped complaining. I set her on her feet gently, and gave her a little push towards her bed.

"Night Ira," I said while turning around to leave. Then I heard her broken voice.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me Puck." I whipped around alarmed, to see her standing alone in the middle of her big room, looking miserable.

My face immediately softened, and I rushed over to her. "Hey now. What's wrong?" I asked softly, slowly stroking her soft, dark locks.  
>Since when am I so sensitive?<p>

"Stay here. Don't leave. Please?" she whispered, her eyes pleading. With the natural fey I was, I was tempted to take advantage of her, but with that expression, I just couldn't. I couldn't say no either.

"Alright," I agreed. "I'll just go get a chair," I was about to turn around when I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I froze then twisted my neck to look at her frantic expression.

"No! Don't go... Just... Just-" her eyebrows scrunched together adorably, trying to think of a solution. What did I get myself into? Am I calling her, the girl that was going to chop me into thin Puck slices, *adorable*?

Then she hopped onto her bed and patted the empty space beside her. "You can sit here," she beamed. I blinked and complied to her orders. She leaned against my shoulder, I automatically wrapped my arm around her waist, trying to make her comfortable. I blinked, confused by my own actions.

Her plump, pink lips stretched into a small O. "I tired," she said, her eyelids drooping. Suddenly, she stood up. Then took off her gloves. Then necklace. Then shoes. I understood where this was going, so I turned around to give her privacy.

After a few moments, I hear her sleepy giggle. I turned around her see her in a loose white tank-top and sleep shorts. I guess it was pretty hot in here. She climbed into bed and crawled over to the other side, waiting for me to join her. It was becoming really stuffy in here, so I ended up taking off my shirt (AN: -faints-), and I sat down beside her.

"You gotta lay down," she commanded while trying to push my chest down. I breathed in a sharp breath at the electric tingles I felt from where she put her hands. I ignored them, and complied to her wishes with a small smile. She's so going to kill me tomorrow morning.

As soon as I layed down, she scooted over and cuddled into my side, bringing back the tingles. She yanked my arm over her, so I was holding her, shielding her body with mine.

I pulled the blanket over her body, and lay still for a few moments, listening to her slowing breathing, trying to calm my own erratically beating heart. What the hell? Wow. I'm thinking that alot tonight. But... Is this how people act when they get drunk? They turn... adorable? I sure as hell know that doesn't happen to *me* when *I* get drunk...

I looked down at her, and found her fast asleep. I was about to carefully move her away, so I could leave, but then a cute, soft snore escaped her lips. Lips I found myself wanting to match with my own. I shook my head hard to clear my thoughts, but gently enough not to wake her.

I can't kiss her. I can't. Especially since she's sleeping. That's creeper-like. She doesn't like me anyways... Though, I found my head leaning down to her sleeping figure. Before I realized what I was doing, I kissed her forehead gently.

My eyes widened, and I reeled back, waiting to her to wake up and start yelling at me for kissing her. She only stirred a little bit before burrowing her face into my bare chest. I found myself tightening my grip around her waist, so there was almost no space between us.

I relaxed my body and rested my head back against the pillow, breathing in her minty smell. I closed my eyes, preparing for sleep to overcome me. Scary thoughts were running though my mind.

I think I'm in love.

I think I'm in love with a Winter faerie.

I think I'm in love with Ira.

Oh crap.

Mmmmm. Puck is seriously hooked. :)

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	8. I GOT DRUNK OFF A FRUIT! Lovely

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

Ergh... I have the worst headache EVER. Dammit what did I do last night?

You've got to be freaking kidding me. I did NOT. I did NOT! I DID NOT GET DRUNK OFF A FRICKIN FRUIT! NO, I FREAKING DID NOT!

Hell. I'm horrible when I'm drunk. It's different each time. I'm either really happy, or really sad, or really angry. Pretty much, I'm a bundle of PMs when I'm drunk. I wonder what I was last night... Another little perk of getting drunk is that I never remember ANYTHING of what happened. I guess I'll have to force Glitch to tell me. Today's looking up already despite this super pain of a headache.

Though it seems like my mind is pretty clear, it's actually seriously sluggish right now. The headache is pounding, reverbating throughtout my skull.

I moaned pitifully when my head gave a sharp pang. I really didn't want to leave my bed... The bed that was warmer than it usually was, but I decided to ignore that fact, and savor the heat. Weird thing was, I usually hated when it was really warm like it was now, and I always kick off my blankets. Oh well... Mmmm...

I sighed unhappily as I realized that I had to get out of bed. I slid the blanket off my legs and padded to the bathroom, all with my eyes closed. I memorized this room well in a short amout of time.

I chucked off my PJ's, and stepped into the shower. I sighed happily, opening my eyes with the cold water sliding down my face. While other people use hot water, I use cold water. Hot water just irritates me. Hence my hatred of jacuzzi's. It's just a bubbling pool of annoyingness.

What did I do infront of the others last night? I hope nothing to embaress myself too bad... I don't want Glitch to have any blackmail to hang over my head.

After a hour of what felt like cold bliss, I stepped out of the bathroom. Since I forgot to bring in clothes, I wrapped a towel around my dripping body, and dragged my feet into the room.

As I rummaged through my drawer, I started to hum. The humming changed to singing as I tryed to find a suitable outfit.

"I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the WHOLE world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever-"

"I don't doubt you. You probably COULD stop the whole world, and I've finally gotten to hear you sing. You have a very nice voice, and I'm not one to give out compliments."

I froze. Then I slowly turn to the voice that drawled out the comment.

Then I freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I ALREADY HAVE A MASSIVE HANGOVER FROM A FRUIT, I REALLY DON'T NEED THIS IN THE MORNING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T THERE LAST NIGHT TOO? HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? TELL ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU TELL ME!" I screeched, rambling. I was seriously worried about what happened last night if Puck was in my bed... Oh lawd. Let's hope I didn't make an decisions I will regret later on.

You know what his response to my outraged rant? A smirk. Are you kidding me? I could have made a grown human man cry, and he just smirks at me? Then again, he was fey, but STILL. He should have atleast be tearing up. I mean, at least a little.

But you want to know what he SAID after his annoying smirk?

"I have to admit. I like this outfit even more than the first one I saw you in." I looked at him, casually lying on his side with his head propped up by his arm. He eyes went down my body, scanning me.

I looked down at myself, too. Crap. Really? Crap. Crap. Crapety, crap crap. You want to know why I'm like this? Because. I'M ONLY WEARING A FREAKING TOWEL! And I thought today was going to be a good day... I can feel my blood pressure go way up.

My face started to heat up. This was not good because: One, I'm a winter fey, I'm supposed to be cold. Two, I'm blushing. How did this morning go oh so terribly wrong? And I thought today was looking up. How off I really was.

I looked at him with my green eye, in a cool demeanor. "Get out of here now before I explode, and I swear if I do, it will not be pretty," I threatened in a completely even voice.

He raised his eyebrows and gave me one last grin before standing up. He stretched and left the room.

Leaving me breathless. Hot. Damn. Or should I say: Cool. Damn. But really... Whoa.

Why was the breath knocked out of me? Because of Puck. He. Was. Shirtless. He stretched right infront of me, showing off his lithe muscles and very defined abs.

The very image was stuck inside my brain, replacing the headache. I have to say, it's alot better. Go to hell female hormones. I may be fey, but I'm only half. The other is human, remember?

I picked out my clothes in a daze. I didn't even realize that what I picked out was a flowy, off the shoulder, white shirt that ended just above the waistline of gray jeans, so if I raised my arms even a little, my stomach would show. This is so not me, but I was too dazed to realize it and change into something else.

If... If... If he was shirtless... and he came out of my bed... it means he was probably sleeping there. And not just for the hour I was in the shower. Does that mean... I slept with a shirtless Puck (In the literal way. Mind out of the gutter please.)?

I didn't even realize I had gone to the dining hall and retrieved a plate stacked with food, until I sat down at our table. I looked up, my eyes were slowly losing the startled look of a deer in headlights.

Meghan, Glitch, and Puck were looking at me with one of their eyebrows hiked up. I blinked rapidly, and shook my head to as if to say it was nothing. Glitch and Puck shrugged, returning their focus back to their food, but Meghan was still scrutinizing me. I pointedly looked only at my plate. If I keep this up, I am probably going to wear a hole into it... Poor plate. I'm sorry. Wait. I'm talking mentally to a plate. That fruit really messed me up.

All I could think about with Puck and his delicious abs. My headache was completely switched with thoughts of him. I was very tempted to just bang my head against the table until all thoughts disappeared, but that would probably end with me being unconscious, and arouse suspicion. I would just have to deal. Amazing abs. Hot 6 pack. His hair when getting out of bed. Was pointing in every direction in soft tufts. I wasn't only thinking about his abs, but his hair too? What's wrong with me?

All these thoughts were seriously worrying me. Why was I replaying him stretching over and over in my head? Why did I think his bed-head was completely adorable? Why?

As I was pondering, the others were talking about what we should do next.

"Now that the meeting's over, what should we do next?" Meghan asked, even though she was the Iron Queen, and she should be the one making the decision.

"We should head out to the Iron Court as soon as possible," Glitch said happily. "Then we can 'accidentally' lose Ira on the way," he mumbled gleefully. Meghan glared at him, and he shrank away bashfully.

"How 'bout we go to the human world for a bit?" Puck drawled. Meghan raised an eyebrow. "What? I want a vacation. It's getting kinda stuffy 'round here. I also wanna spend time with my new best buddy," he said enthusiastically, flopping his arm around my shoulders, causing me to jump in surprise.

I looked at him with startled eyes. "Uh." And just like in the morning, he smirked. I rolled my eyes, getting ahold on my regular personality. "What are we doing?" I asked Meghan while swiftly taking his arm, and holding it behind his back to immobilize him.

She rolled her eyes at our antics. "We should go," Glitch said quickly.

"Hmm... Can Lazurus can hold down the fort for a little longer?" she asked herself.

Yet Glitch still took the liberty of answering. "Nope. He can't. Let's go home."

"I think he can. He's pretty responsible. Alright. We're going to the human world."

I widened my eyes.

"Um... I don't think I can come then."

Puck Pov (I'm gonna have a few of Puck pov's throughout the story, so you guys know what he's thinking.)

"We should head out to the Iron Court as soon as possible," Glitch said.

No. Ira can't go. She just can't. Not yet. I need to spend more time with her. I was practically freaking out inside my head. She can't go. SHE CAN'T. I just realized that I like her last night. She can't leave now.

"How 'bout we go to the human world for a bit?" I drawled after coming up with an excuse to make them stay. Meghan raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I want a vacation. It's getting kinda stuffy 'round here. I also wanna spend time with my new best buddy," I said enthusiastically, flinging my arm around Ira's shoulders, trying to ignore the electrifying tingles I was feeling from where we touched.

She looked at me with startled eyes. "Uh." And just like in the morning, I smirked. She rolled her eyes, getting ahold of her regular personality. "What are we doing?" she asked Meghan while swiftly taking my arm, and holding it behind my back, so I couldn't move. Sadly, it worked. I *really* couldn't move, but the tingles were stronger than before. Is it weird to say that I'm okay with this position?

Meghan rolled her eyes at us. "We should go," Glitch said quickly.

"Hmm... Can Lazurus can hold down the fort for a little longer?" Meghan asked herself.

Glitch still answered though she wasn't talking to him. "Nope. He can't. Let's go home."

"I think he can. He's pretty responsible. Alright. We're going to the human world."

I was mentally smirking at my on-the-spot quick thinking.

"Um... I don't think I can come then," came Ira's hesitant voice.

What?

Disclaimer: IDNOTIFS (I Do Not Own The Iron Fey Series)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	9. This is over sooner than I thought

Hai. Okay well. My first author's note up here. So yeah. It's because I updated all the chapters, some more than others, and you should read them.

Like now.

I'm serious.

Go.

Don't read any further.

HEY!

Okay then.

Here we go~

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

I saw a completely, disbelieving look on Puck's face, and a look of pure happiness on Glitch's. Meghan was staring at me with a concerned look. She was also the one to ask the million dollar question.

"Why not?"

I sighed. My past experience in the human world was a very careless one. One I didn't expect to ever occur. One I didn't plan on being apart of. I was too self-absorbed, overcome with greed, and I might as well have called myself a real human. Until *he* showed me what humans were *really* like, but I can't explain all of that to them now.

I let out a pent-up breath from thinking about my past experience. "I guess I could go. It's just... If you guys want a vacation where you guys can relax and lie low, then it would be for the best if I do not come along," my voice was slightly taking on my old way of speaking which was without any conjuctions. I was rolling around a circular piece of faery fruit under my index finger. A piece of fruit that would NOT cause me to be drunk like the other one did...

"Awww. Come on. A vacation won't be fun if we lie low. It'll be better with a bit of excitement." Puck grinned mischieviously. His eyes looked like they were silently begging me to come.

My mouth twisted wryly. "You guys sure you wanna handle the weight that comes with hanging around me?"

Meghan gave me a warm smile. "That's what friends are for. We deal with each other's crap." I laughed at her attempt in trying to get me to smile.

"No. I cannot handle it. Your weight is too heavy for me. Don't come with. Please," Glitch stated seriously. Meghan roughly smacked the back of his head. He pouted then complied, "Fine, fine, fine. You can come. We can handle it."

I raised an eyebrow in question at Puck. He gave me a crooked smile. "'Course. I can handle anything." He winked. Ignore the beat that my heart somehow managed to skip.

I beamed happily. "It's nice to have friends like you guys."

"So. Anybody have a clue as to where this trod might lead?" I asked as we awkwardly stood infront of the trod that would look like the arch that leads to The Secret Garden in human eyes. To fey eyes, it's just another trod.

You wanna know the responses I recieved from the question I asked?

Empty. Blank. Faces.

What kind of vacation is it if you have no idea where you're going? Oh yeah. The vacation for lunatics. I guess I hopped onto that band wagon when I decided to go with Meghan. Lovely...

I sighed and mumbled a discouraged, "Whatever," before following the others in through the trod.

The first thing that hit me as soon as I stepped through, was the blinding sun's rays. Hello to you too. Now please. Go away.

My lip involuntarily curled in annoyance, and I willed my arm band to turn into a large pair of Prada sunglasses. I placed them over my eyes and flopped my hair infront. Though, the sunglasses won't conceal my identity for long. No celebrity has gone unnoticed yet while wearing them. I doubt I'm an exception.

I look around for the others and found that they weren't as bothered by the sun as I was. It was probably because I was the only Winter, and I was more used to darkness and the cold.

I saw Puck grinning at me. "Hey, you look like you could be a celebrity with those sunglasses." Oh the irony. I think I can drown in all of it.

I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly, causing him to chuckle.

"So. What're we doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Clubbing. We are going to a club," Puck answered quickly. I sighed mentally. I guess this jig's gonna be over sooner than I thought.

Meghan made a face. "I didn't exactly have the best experience at the last club. You should know Puck," she said dryly, giving him a look. Oh yeah. She talked about almost getting stepped on my a ogre or something while at a club.

"Awwwww. Come on. Please?" Puck pleaded, somehow pulling off emerald-green, puppy dog eyes.

Meghan rolled her eyes and agreed reluctantly. Glitch shrugged. I smirked internally. I never would have guessed that Puck's puppy dog eyes could be so powerful.

Puck leaded us over to an alley. "First. We gotta change."

The others nodded and closed their eyes. The air around us swirled with power, and I watched, mesmerized as their clothes changed from casual human clothes to more glitzy ones.

I was wide-eyed by the time the air settled. They stared at me expectantly. Did they expect me to do the same thing they did? Well I guess I could since I have that mimicing ability...

I looked down at my own clothes, and saw the white, flowy, off-the-shoulder top I mindlessly picked out this morning paired with dark gray skinny jeans and black converse high-tops. Why did I choose to wear this again? I look like I purposely dressed to go clubbing... Oh yeah.

Puck. Shirtless. Oh dear lord. At least I don't have to do what they did. They don't know of my ability yet. I want to surprise them.

"Do you want to change?" Meghan asked me, disrupting my thoughts.

"Uh no?"

They shrugged, and we left the dark gap between two buildlings. As we left the alley, I expected all the citizens to point and stare at us, and maybe even start shouting about how we magically changed when in the alley. But, none of that happened. Everyone just went on with what they were doing.

As we walked past a few streets, I found out that I recognized almost all of them. Of all the trods, did we have to get the one that leads to Hollywood? Lady Luck hates me.

After passing about a dozen more streets, we stopped outside one of the most popular clubs in town, one I used to go to frequently, Firework.

The line to get in was like always, incredibly long, and our group started to whine.

"Are we seriously going to wait this long? Surely there's another club we could go to," Glitch protested.

"'Course not." Puck waved him off. "We're going here though. I've heard it's great. Now. Who wants the honor of getting us in? Preferably using glamour to make it quicker," he offered.

Glamour? Like glitz and glamour? What was he talking about? Were we supposed to sparkle the security man to death or something? Oh I got it. We can dazzle him until he gets dizzy.

I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see it behind the sunglasses and walked up to the security guard. The others were silently cheering me on. I just held my hand up, waving them off.

I tapped the security man on the shoulder. He glanced at me then turned back around. "Sorry little lady. You're going to have to wait in line with everyone else."

Puck put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Don't you think you should use glamour?"

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, trying my best not to shiver in response. I tried to shoot him an annoyed look, but I was confused. What the heck was glamour?

I just tapped the security man again, and slid my sunglasses off, turning it back into my armlet, and placed it back in its place on my bicep. They security man turned around, about to tell me off when he got a look at me without the sunglasses.

His eyes widened. I kept my face emotionless, and tried to push down the I-gotta-get-out-of-here urge. I shrugged off Puck's hand which was causing little fireworks to go off on my skin. He was confused as to what was happening.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Shae! I'm oh so very sorry! I didn't know it was you! The public hasn't seen you in so long! Everyone will be ecstatic. Please excuse my ignorance," he rambled while unhooking the red velvet rope, granting us entry. The others in line were starting to recognize me too. They grew excited and were yelling and struggling to try to get over to me.

Meghan, Glitch, and Puck were completely confused as I pulled them through after excusing the flustered security man.

"What was he talking about?" Puck shouted to me over the music.

"You'll see soon enough," I yelled back.

I left the group and strided to the stage. The crowd of people moved over with the help of many security guards, leaving me a wide, clear path straight to the stage. Many of the people were trying to get over to me like the people outside. They said they missed me and wanted my autograph. I sighed internally as I made my way through.

My face was emotionless when I hopped onto the stage. My eyes roamed the crowd and rested on my confused group of friends whome were being jostled by the crowd as they tried to get closer to the stage and me.

I closed my eyes. Then I suddenly grabbed the microphone infront of me with my green eye shinging in the club lights. My teeth were gleaming brightly as I smiled largely.

"How's it going Hollywood? You guys miss me?" my voice boomed throughout the room, causing the people to go wild. I missed the adrenaline high I got from bein gon a stage.

The fey were starting to realize what I was doing. They finally were starting to realize that I, Ira, was a celebrity. I, was Shae, the actress, dancer, and singer that managed to climb to the top of the famous world in mere months. The Shae that disappeared a year ago at age "15."

Yeah. Short chappie, but I had to update. Next chapter is gonna be longer... I think. o.o Sorry D:

Response to NayNay: You can have...Uhm... Err... Grimalkin! Wait no. I'm greedy and I want him too... Ash is okay... Uh... YOU CAN HAVE MEGHAN! She's not really my fav char... so yeah. Fair right? :DDDD

Luv you guys

Fighting!

Ira~ 


	10. Firework

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

There was just no way you could miss the energy in the air. It was rolling off the crowd in fast, hot, thick waves that reverberated throughout the massive club. I took it as my own. I drank it in. I embraced it. I loved it.

Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just come back to this. My fans would have greeted me with open arms and would have acted as if I never left in the first place, but the memory of him would make it all too unbearable. Well. It can't be helped now. Might as well enjoy this while I can and give the crowd a good show in the meantime.

"So. I know I haven't been around for a bit." A whole human year, but who's counting. "But you guys must remember my songs." It's literally impossible to. "What do you guys want me to sing?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer. It was the song that led to the creation of the most famous teen-club in the U.S. The club that we just so happen to be in.

"Fire-work! Fire-work!" Bingo.

I mentally rolled my eyes as I smiled at the crowd as if congratulating them for remembering the song. Humans are so predictable, too unoriginal to remember some other song besides the one the club is named after. Yeah, it's named after my song and not the other way around. I was *that* famous.

I twist my shoulders around to face the band that gathered while I was talking to the crowd, and nodded at them, so they could begin playing. They were just the club's band, not my band. My band... It's a long story, and now isn't the time.

When the first notes began playing, the club immediately quieted. I turned forward again, putting the microphone back in to its stand. I gripped it loosely as I started to sing.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" I sang, my voice getting stronger and stronger throughout the song. I hopped around the stage during the choruses and swayed slightly during the bridge. All the while, I was thinking about why I wrote it.

I was feeling the pressure of being a celebrity. All the tabloids, the paparazzi, the haters. They said I wasn't good enough. Then I thought, "If I wasn't good enough, how come I have all these fans, cheering me on?"

I knew I couldn't be the only one feeling like this. Other celebrities or just some normal people out there have probably been in a somewhat similar situation as myself. So I wrote this song for me and them. Someone out there does think your good enough. You just have to believe in yourself and shine like a firework, beautiful colors bursting, interrupting the darkness of the sky, lighting it up.

I ended the song with me grasping the microphone in my hands, and my eyes closed. A satisfied smile was playing across my lips. I really missed this.

I opened my eyes to look at the cheering teens. They were jumping up and down, yelling their hearts out. They just never run out of energy. Energy that keeps me going.

"Alright you guys." They calmed down not even having to wait for my "settle down" gesture.

"You all probably want another song. Am I right?" A chorus of loud "Yes's" responded. I pretended to sigh tiredly. "Sadly, I'm not used to singing for too long anymore. So that'll be it for today." A loud groan made it's way to the teens' throats. The air was literally turning dreary in front of me with their moods.

"BUT!" I interrupted them. "We can always dance!" I threw a large smile to the DJ, and he shot me a grin back, starting the music, lifting the gray cloud.

I winced slightly as the thumping music reached my eardrums. Humans have such bad hearing. I look over the club filled with wriggling teens. They call that dancing? Right...

I found the group of fey near the bar (which was stocked with soda, not alcohol). Perfect. They were near the back room. I smoothly slid off the stage, a group of body guards watching me, making sure I wasn't mauled by over-excited fans. I quickly glided over to the others, and dragged them through the door leading to the back room.

I sighed loudly before going to the mini fridge in the corner, grabbing a few sodas, tossing them at Puck, Meghan, and Glitch, before plopping onto one of the many leather couches. I let my body go limp.

Their gazes were boring in to my back.

"Really Ira? Or should I say Shae? You're famous? Who would like you?" Glitch snorted unbelievingly.

"Apparently half the world Glitchy," I mumbled in to the couch cushion.

"Oh wow." Meghan mumbled softly. "I used to listen to your songs. Before I became the Iron Queen that is."

"Oh yeah. I remember you forcing me to listen to her," Puck says, snapping his fingers in remembrance.

I rolled my eyes beneath my closed eyelids. Everybody listened to me at least once before. Not to sound conceited or anything. I was just simply everywhere then. I lifted my head up, popped open my soda can, and took a large gulp. I saw the others were also sipping their drinks.

"So. Why did you leave?" Puck asks casually while flicking the soda cap.

"Leave what?" I responded, slumping back into the comfy couch.

"The famous life. Why'd you leave? You seem pretty happy up there when you sing." Glitch and Meghan look at me from over their drinks.

My fists clenched involuntarily at his question. Of course, me being me, abruptly changed the subject.

"You know, we're at a club. So let's dance." I sped out of the room, knowing that they were watching me with curiosity burning in their eyes. Well, too bad. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Hey everyone!" I called out to the teens. They responded by looking at me. The music was turned down a bit in respect. The others have followed me out of the room by now and were silently watching me.

"How 'bout we play a little game?" I asked, smirking. This was something I was famous for whenever I went to this club.

"Let's play a game of," I spun around in a circle, then struck a pose, shooting them a wicked grin, before continuing, "Catch me if you can."

Okay I am so sorry for not updating. I have a little story for you.

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She had a laptop. She used the laptop alot. Then the laptop kicked her in the shin, felt bad about it, and killed itself. The end.

Well, it didn't happen EXACTLY like that, but the thing is, it died. So I am writing this on my iPod which is a real pain so sorry for mistakes. There will be a flashback in the next chapter, so I hope it will be longer. And...

CHALLENGE CHALLENGE CHALLENGE! I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YEEEEWWWW! (Writers or non-writers who feel like entering)

Okay. So you guys know that there are other Iron Fey fanfics about Puck and some character. I sometimes read the summary, and then I'm like "NOOOOOOOOO! PUCK AND IRA HAVE TO BE TOGETHER!" Yeah. So because of my possessive-ness of Puck, and PuckxIra (Pira?), I have a challenge. I want you to write a story about a competition pf the prize being Puck (Hehe). Ask writers who have their own character that is with Puck if you can borrow their character. Or you can make it up. Then they all have to go through a bunch of contests (random ones like pie-eating or flexibility or something) and whoever wins the most, gets Puck. (Wow, I'm seriously LOL'ing at the thought of this) you can use my char Ira if you want.

Rules: Has to be posted as an actual story in the Iron Fey section. Review me to tell me you posted it or tell me in the story's summary. It has to be like an actual story, don't just list the competitors and tell me about them. Make the competition unique, set a background or whatever. And also a scene at the end with the winner and Puck and the jealous competitors. And some magical tomatoes.

There will be a prize of the next two chapters (which I will have to write...) before anyone else. It will help immensely if it's funny. And might help a little if you let Ira win. -wink wink-

This contest will probably end like... In a month, maybe longer. I will keep on updating, then at the end of this I will give the two chapters after the update to the winner that I will choose.

About Ira

She can sense if someone is moving, whether her eyes are open or closed. But if her eyes are closed and someone is still right next to her, she can't sense him/her.

Mimic ability of any sort cept voices and sounds. Downside, can't mimic right in a fight. (ex. If Ira was fighting someone in hand-to-hand combat, she can only mimic what she saw before the fight like any other time before, years or days, just not anything during the fight. If that makes sense at all.)

She does not know how to use glamour, she has never been trained. Things happen around her like the temperature that are glamour but she doesn't uknow that and can't use it directly like shoot icicles like a certain someone.

Excels in hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, archery, and pretty much anything involving weapons. Cept crossbows and spears.

Fire and warm things irritate her to no end and might just be her downfall. Other than Puck that is ;).

Good Luck hehe

Response time :)

Queen of Air and Darkness: Ikr bout the edits. It took a while and I like it better this way. As for the spelling and grammar? ... I'm going to have to live with it :) And AHHH NOW YOU KNOW! Well not really but yeah. Lol

NayNay: Ira's winter too, remember? xD And sequel? I only know what's going to be in the next chappie o.o

Lianna Dare: Lol dedicated much are we? LUV YOU FOR THAT :D

Doodle Queen: LOL I didn't know it explained anything.. I thought it would bring up more questions xD

Fantasy Freak: You shall see little grasshopper... You shall see... Or maybe you read it in the contest rules. Meh

Emo Anna: Yeah it's pretty random too haha. Just thought it would fit in with when she said her passion was singing. And more drama is connected with it.

I seriously love you all. But I'm going to start another story soon.. For Maximum Ride (My fav series EVA! Iron Fey is my second then Mortal Instruments then Hunger Games lol) So. Yeah. But I will update when I can :) I'm determined to finish this even when I have no real plot. So suggestions are welcome xD btw sorry for any spelling mistakes again. My iPod is annoying.

Omg this is seriously shorter than it looked like on my iPod... I will make sure to make the next chapter as long as I can. Dun worry. :)

Fighting!

~Ira 


	11. Caught Again

The Iron Sister: Ira's Story

I forced the mischievous smile to stay on my face as I felt the fey follow me. I quickly stepped forward to get closer to the crowd, and farther away from them.

As I stood in front of everyone, I placed my hands on my hips, and watched as a few girls left the dance floor. I guess they know my game since they're scowling to themselves. They can't scowl at me. Why? Because they would feel guilty about it later.

"Alright." I clapped my hands to quiet them.

The guys who know about my game were eager to play. Their fingers were twitching as if the game had already started in their minds, and they were bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet. They were already glaring at each other, sizing up their competition. Pft. Boys.

"For those of you who don't known how to play, or what this is in the first place, I'll explain. This is a game for males only."

A few girls slowly shuffled off the floor with confused and angry frowns. They were probably wondering why they couldn't play. I'd be just as mad if I didn't know what the game was either.

"The objective of the game," I continued explaining, "is it catch me, hence the name of the game, 'Catch me if you can.'" Everyone nodded stoically. Serious much? "To win, you have to get your arms completely around me. If you just grab my arm or something, you don't win." Yeah. I know that this is a opportunity for some guys to erm... get a feel, but I have to say, I'm pretty good at this game. Not to sound full of myself or anything.

"I'll also be avoiding you guys while I dance with my eyes closed."

The people in the club raised their eyebrows skeptically at each other. Although, not all of them. A few of them looked as if this was just going to make it easier for them to win.

Well. It's not.

In my opinion, it makes it harder.

"And the prize?" a guy called out from the middle of the crowd of boys.

This time, a real sly smile lit up my face. "A kiss from me."

The room started to burst with sound. Some of them were cheers (the guys), some of them were brags about how they'll definitely win (oh please), and some of them were angry grumbles (the girls). But don't worry girls. Nobody is going to catch me.

I sauntered through the crowd, making my way to the middle of the dance floor. As the boys started to move towards me, I held up a hand to stop them. "Nuh uh uh," I teased, shaking my finger in their faces. "We haven't started yet." They let out a few sighs of impatience.

"The thing is, you have to catch me by the end of the song. Which isn't playing yet, so you can't start. When it does, the game is on." I said, smirking at the determined guys.

"DJ. You know what song." I closed my eyes, facing straight forward, so everyone could see my shut eyes.

"Red One." Game on.

As the music started to play, the stampede of boy rushed towards my dancing self.

"Let's go to the beach, each Let's go get away They say, what they gonna say?"

A small, un-noticeable smirk was on my face. I was just dancing by myself in my growing-smaller-circle, when the first person reached towards me.

"I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance."

I dropped down on the floor. I could feel them stumble around confused. They bent down to try and wrap their arms around me, but I weaved my way back to standing, not one person even grazing me.

"So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am"

A few cries of frustration started to escape from their lips. I was smiling now. My eyes were still closed as I mouthed along to Nicki Minaj's song, and waved my hands up in the air. I was all the way on the outer rim of the group, and they only just noticed.

"Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time"

The game continued on in the same direction for the next two minutes. Only 15 seconds were left in the song. I was ducking and weaving through their bodies gracefully while they were stumbling and occasionally running in to each other as they ran out of energy from chasing me.

There were ten seconds left in the song, and I wanted to make a grand exit.

I twirled around quickly, making my shirt fan out. My arms were tucked against my chest as my converse-clad feet spun me.

Three. Twirl.

Two. Leap.

One. Thump.

The room was filled with gasps and whispers of amazement.

My body was tense. I couldn't move.

Someone caught me.

I lost.

I don't lose.

How did someone beat me? It's almost impossible. I can practically see with my eyes shut. I don't get it. I really don't. I rambled inside my head.

I didn't open my eyes. My mind was on overload. My body relaxed.

Then shock hit my brain. I relaxed? I don't relax when someone catches me. Or even hugs me. I feel like I'm trapped. That's why I created this game. So people will know that I can't be caught.

Why am I so okay with being in this stranger's arms? Why do they make me feel safe and secure? As if nothing can ever hurt me again? Why do I want to stay here, and listen to the his soft breathing all day? Why does he make my heart race? Who is this person?

The club was still murmuring in excitement, but it was muted to my ears.

I lick my suddenly dry lips. I prepare myself. I let out a soft breath.

I look up.

Ooooohhhh.

A cliffie.

Jk.

It's not a cliffie.

Heh heh.

I'm mean.

"Puck," I breathed, incredulously.

It was him. He's the one who's making my heart thump erratically against my chest. He's the one who makes me feel safe. He makes me feel at home. Something I haven't ever felt before. It was all Puck.

He gave me a soft grin with his naturally, bright white teeth. His fiery red hair was tousled and messy, yet fluffy and beautiful. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with... an emotion? It's probably the lighting. But I couldn't tear my gaze off of his face.

"You know," he whispered, startling me. "If you wanted a kiss that badly, you didn't have to go through all that and throw yourself in to my arms to get one." His grin turned in to a smirk.

My eyes widened in shock, and my lips parted to protest. "I didn't-"

"KISS! KISS!" The club chanted loudly, interrupting me.

I looked at them in shock. They wanted me to kiss him? What for?

"I guess since I won, you gotta give me a kiss," Puck said while winking down at me. What? Win? Win what? Did we just have a contest or somethi-?

Then I remembered the past few minutes. I felt heat crawl up my neck. I can't believe I forgot about my game. It only happened a few seconds ago. I just forgot about everything, but him. Puck.

I then realized I was still trapped against his body. Not that I minded. It didn't seem like he did either.

I lightly pulled away from his arms.

He looked at me with a flash of hurt in his eyes before it disappeared.

My heart hurt knowing that I caused him pain. Wait. Nothing should hurt. I should laugh or something. It would be the normal thing to do. Ha.

Before I was able to acknowledge what was happening, my body moved on its own accordance. My arms went around his neck, and I went on my tip-toes, so we were the same height.

Puck automatically responded by placing his own arms around my waist. We looked at each other with wide eyes. What's wrong with us? Fey don't show emotion. We don't show our confusion. We aren't mortal, but the last few moments were entirely human.

The crowd was cheering, but we couldn't hear them. It was like we were in our own little bubble. Just me and Puck.

I pressed my body closer to him, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

I'm safe here.

I'm home.

My eyes fluttered closed, and my lips met his.

He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Once we started, we couldn't stop. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Our lips moved together fluidly. It's like we were made for each other.

I was warm and tingly throughout my whole body. I didn't mind the heat one bit. I weaved my fingers in to his soft hair, not noticing the slighting sting on my wrist.

All I could focus on was Puck. We were pressed tightly against each other, and he was practically supporting me as I balanced on my toes to reach him. Not that I'm short. He's just tall.

All I could feel was Puck. All I could taste was Puck. All I could think about was Puck.

Eventually, we had to break apart. Not because we wanted to, but since we didn't have any more air.

I set my feet back on to the ground. We looked in to each other's eyes, our chests were heaving as we gulped in oxygen. The passion of the kiss was enough to blow my mind.

"Ira," he whispered. His face was filled with shock, confusion, and happiness?

Then reality came tumbling back. I could hear the crowd now, louder than ever as they roared their appreciation. Suddenly, the sound was too much. The confusion was too overwhelming. The lights were blinding. Puck was too confusing.

I had to get out of here.

I was feeling trapped.

"Ira," he repeated, taking a step closer to me. Too close. I don't think my brain can take another situation like that.

I stumbled back. My legs were like jelly. I felt clumsy. I haven't felt like this since the first time I left Tir Na Nog.

I was cold. Soft. Touchable. Breakable.

I can't take this change anymore.

I can't go back to before.

I raced out of the club. I was too fast for the human eye to see, but fey could probably watch me as I left. I sprinted through the streets, just another gust of wind to the passing humans. I kept sprinting as hard as I could to get away.

My shirt flapped wildly, and my converse barely touched the ground. I ended up stopping at an alley. I was breathing hard, but not from the running. It was from the club. I didn't feel trapped anymore, but I was cold.

I don't get cold.

I felt alone.

Alone without Puck.

I slid down to the floor with my back against the wall. I was still breathing quickly, taking in sharp, short breaths. I put my head in my hands.

I'm can't feel like this anymore.

I can't get my heart broken again.

Not again.

Not twice.

*Flashback*

I smirked as I strutted in to the club as if I owned it. I practically did. They named it after my hit song didn't they?

I left the line of star stuck people outside in the frigid wind, to wait another hour til their turn to come inside. Course to them it's cold. To me, it's inviting. I'd make the club owners change it in to an outdoor club, but the weak humans wouldn't be able to handle the weather.

I flashed devilish grins to the girls I passed, and sent flirty winks to the boys.

I don't care about them. They're just my amusement. I do what I want, not what they want me to do. I can't be taken control of.

I glided part the awed humans, making my way to the stage.

As soon as I stepped on to it, the club quieted in respect. I smirked internally. I have them all wrapped around my little finger.

"I'd like to play a little game I like to call," I drawled, smiling lazily, "'Catch me if you can.'"

The crowd bursted in to sound. They all knew what this game was. I played it whenever I came to Firework. It was my new trademark.

I explained the instructions and the prize of going on a date with me if they won, and watched amused, as the teenage girls left the floor in jealous huffs.

"There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."

Ahhh Britany. I never liked you.

Never the less, I started to dance. I felt the humans getting closer. As always, I snuck past them.

Though, near the end of the song, I was getting careless. More and more the the guys were able to touch me or grab on to my wrist before I slipped out of their grips.

Right before the end of the song, I tripped.

In to someone's arms.

Me being me, played along. I was always there to give a good show. It also benefited me too as their energy somehow gave me energy.

I smirked, tilting my head up, and opened my eyes. I saw a teenage guy with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Typical California surfer, I thought as I felt his strong arms around my hips.

The club was entirely silent.

This is the first time someone caught me.

Ever.

And I didn't mind.

He smiled down at me. "I'm Kyle."

I raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. "Do I need to say my name?"

He chuckled. "Touche Shae."

I giggled. "That was lame."

The club around us was murmuring in excitement. Someone caught me, and they were wondering what was going to happen next.

"So. Since you won, you get to take me out on a date," I smirked at Kyle.

He grinned, flashing his too-white teeth at me. "I know just the place."

Turns out the place he was thinking about was a quaint little diner. It looked homey, and was warm. Though since I was an Unseelie, I was immediately turned off.

When we sat in a booth, I took off my jacket, the warmth was prickling at my skin uncomfortably. Kyle raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head.

"So..." he drifted off, looking at me.

"So..." I imitated, shooting him a small smile, so he knew I was just teasing.

"Well. This is awkward. I don't know what to say since I never planned on this happening," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed lightly. "Me either. I was just a bit careless today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You were graceful the whole time!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd ever be caught even if 50 songs played in a row."

I smiled in appreciation. I always love a good compliment.

"Enough about me. What about you? You seem like the surfer type," I observed.

He rolled his eyes. "Never took you as a stereotyper," he smirked.

The rest of the date continued in that direction with some flirting and some witty banter. All in all, it was a pretty good date.

Turns out both of us thought so. We ended up scheduling more and more dates until we were tagged with the title of "Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

We learned more and more about each other, and we were really close. We shared our first kiss on our fifth date. We were happy and satisfied with each other. I even thought we were in love.

How wrong I was.

To think that a fey could ever love.

To think that humans were pure.

Sometimes, they could be even more manipulative than fey.

I learned this on the anniversary of when we first started to date. Though, I was getting suspicious long before that.

Kyle was late. Again. Before, he was never a second off the designated time, he was even early on most dates. Nowadays, he's rushing in at the last minute, right before I was about to leave. He even cancels a few times.

I was getting annoyed. Yeah, I was a few minutes off on a few dates, but I was never like this. I know that it's fair that a woman waits for men as men wait for women, but no one waits this long. Especially their birthday.

I stood up from my leather couch. I'm not going to wait for him anymore. I'll demand an apology from him tomorrow, but tonight I'll just drown my sorrows in food. I changed in to my regular, non-attention grabbing, clothes, wig, and snatched up my keys. I shoved my shiny, new black converse on to my feet, and headed out the door, turning the light off on my way.

I got in my car, and drove out of the apartment building's parking lot. I live in my own apartment since I don't exactly have any family I could live with. I also didn't have a manager to take care of my concerts and such. I can handle it myself.

I parked neatly in the local diner's parkling lot. While stepping out of the car, I make sure that my hair was completely tucked underneath my brunette wig. I strided in to the diner, following the waiter to a booth. I asked for a water as I sat down.

While I was looking through the menu, an onslaught of giggles interrupted my peace and quiet. I rolled my eyes at the girly-ness of the laugh.

I was about to turn back to looking over the menu's choices when I heard a familiar deep voice. I glanced up, peering through my wig's brown hair.

Kyle.

With some other girl too attached to his side to be a relative.

My eyes flashed dangerously. I smoothly stood up, and sauntered over to them.

I gave Kyle a menacing grin. He looked at me confused. My eyes narrowed. I reached up to my wig, pulling it swiftly from my head. My real black hair curtains perfectly around my face.

His mouth gapes open as does the girl's.

That was barely enough for me, but I whirled past the people in the restaurant before anyone was able to get a picture. I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret.

My eyes were stinging. The palms of my hands had angry red crescents from clenching my fists so hard. My teeth were grinding together. I was seeing red.

I was about to step in to my car when a hand grabbed on to my shoulder. It was Kyle. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Shae. I don't really like her. I really don't. Give me another chance. Please," he pleaded pathetically. My hand was on my car's handle. I could feel the metal bend slightly beneath my strength.

"Don't lie to me. You don't care," I said in an even voice with an edge of steel.

I could feel him cringe behind me.

"Please. Please Shae. I love you. Please. Forgive me," he begged again.

Again. Lies.

My lip curled in to an evil grin. I turned around.

He looked at me with big eyes. They weren't filled with guilt or regret. Other than regret that he wasn't careful enough.

I couldn't help it. The air around us was turning frosty. Goosebumps rose on his skin. A thin layer of ice was forming on my car's windows.

I had to hurt him. I want him to feel as hurt as I was. I want him broken.

And broken he was. His neck that is.

*End of flashback*

I came back to reality. I realized that I was leaning against the cold brick wall of the alley, but pressed against a warm chest. I touched my face to feel water. I was crying. I wasn't sobbing, but a few tears were traveling noiselessly down my face.

A warm hand brushed them away. My breath was caught in my throat as I recognized the foresty, piney smell coming from the person.

It was Puck.

He had his arms around my for the second time tonight. Though, he wasn't trapping me like earlier. He was comforting me. And I wanted him to.

I looked up at his face. I saw his concerned glittering green eyes look in to my own green eye. I let out a shuddering breath. I let him support me. I didn't have any more energy. But I came to a conclusion.

I love Puck.

But I can't be with him.

I'll only end up hurt.

Line

How was that? *-* It's so long... It was to make up for my last uber short chappie.

Ohhhh. It was mah birthday last week. I finally turned 14. I feel old. :/ My family is so weird though, we don't get out presents til like a month afterwards. All I want is money though... So I can buy myself a Nook. :D

Question: Which is better, the Nook Tablet or the Kindle Fire? I watch this video thingy about which is better, and it said that the Nook was with a bunch of explanations. Like it has expandable storage and such. You can also read to it (well I don't think it's exactly like that, but similar-ish xD). I wanna know by the people which is better though, before I buy something and regret it. So. Tell me in a review. :)

Fighting! (I decided I need a signature, so that's it now lol)

Ira 


	12. Tattoo

The Iron Sister

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up. A small yawn escaped from my lips while I took in my surroundings. Large room. Queen-sized bed with maroon sheets. Big flat-screen t.v. An open door leading to a clean-looking bathroom. I believe I am in a hotel.

Why? I have no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have to make that many observations.

How I got here? I wish I knew. Maybe I was transported here by aliens, and they're trying to see how I react to a somewhat familiar environment. Yeah. And fey are honest and don't try to take advantage of people.

As I pushed aside the fluffy covers, I saw that I was wearing the clothes from last night. I felt my face, and my fingers ran over dried tear trails.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust. I cannot believe I broke down. I must harden myself. The human world always rubs off on me and makes me softer whenever I visit. I huffed in annoyance before nimbly hopping out of bed and gliding into the bathroom.

I glanced around the bathroom, taking in the shiny marble bathtub and shower with matching sinks. Tasteful. Classy. Expensive. This hotel room is definitely one if the most expensive ones in the hotel. Not that I'm surprised. Meghan is the Iron Queen. She has to have some tricks up her sleeve. If she didn't, Puck most definitely would.

I braced my hands on either sides of one of the two marble sinks and let my torso sag forward slightly, forcing my weight onto my arms. My head was tucked against my chest, and my eyes were closed as I was positioned infront of the sink.

I slowly lifted my head to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was complete mess aside from my bangs which were perfectly in place above my blue eye. Green eye was dully looking back at me. Chapped lips that were pursed into a thin line. Dried, almost-invisible tear stains on my cheeks. How lovely. I look dreadful.

I rolled my eyes to myself for no apparent reason (it just seemed somewhat fitting), and turned the sink knob for cold water. I cupped my hands to catch some of the falling water, and quickly slashed it onto my face. I ran my hands over my face, scrubbing off the old tears and excess dirt and sweat.

I kept my eyes closed as I plucked the hand towel from the rack above the sink. I sighed into the soft towel, the material muffling the sound.

"Ira?" a tentative voice asked from the dorrway of the bathroom.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, not bothering to remove the towel.

"You aren't trying to suffocate yourself right? If so, I'd be forced to stop you since we still have to talk about yesterday," Puck drawled casually.

I stiffened when he mentioned talking, but his threat of forcing me to get the towel away from my face caused me to smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." My voice was a bit distorted, but the challenge was crystal clear.

"Oh alright," he sighed as if I left him no choice.

I felt him move closer to me. His arm whipped forward to get the towel, but I reacted quicker by turning away. He let out a huff of impatience.

Then, before I could realize that his arm was moving, his hand shot out to grab the towel. Of course, I didn't let go even when he tugged fiercely. For a few moments we play tug of war, but he realized that this would go on as a stalemate. He was close to yanking it off my face, but then I would pull it right back. He huffed once again. I let out a soft chuckle as he crossed his arms.

"I swear. You're more stubborn than Meghan when she wants her way," he muttered. In response, I took one hand away from the towel and gave Puck a thumbs up.

"How is it that you're sarcastic even when you don't say a word?" he exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"Fine then," he said darkly. "You're forcing me to bring out the big guns." I could practically hear the malicious grin in his voice and picture his green eyes swirl with mischief.

All I responded to that was, "Bring. It."

And so he did bring out the big guns. The big tickling guns. How he knew that was my weakness? I have no idea. His fingers were quickly dancing around my waist, causing me to double over in laughter and let go of my towel. But he didn't stop there, he kept on tickling me with a smile that lit up his face.

"Please! Stop!" I gasped in between laughs.

He hesitated. That was all I needed before I tackled him onto the bedroom floor and out of the bathroom. When I landed ontop of him, he let out a barely audible, "Oomph." That made me smile cheekily before ticking him, turning the tables.

He let out deep chuckles that made me feel giddy. All of a sudden, I was the one underneath. He had taken ahold of my wrists and trapped them above my head with his hands.

I scowled. He had done that so quickly I didn't even know what was happening in the midst of it. He was grinning softly at me, his eyes lit up with adrenaline. We were both panting slightly from the exertion of our little scuffle.

Eventually, my scowl morphed into a small smile. We were just laying there, grinning at each other when his eyelids started to lower. His half-lidded eyes were boring into mine, making me feel warm and tingly.

His head started to lean down. His breath was mixing with mine. Our hearts were beating against each others' chests. Just as his lips were about to meet mine, there was a sharp stinging on my wrist.

"Ow," we both mumbled. We then frowned at each other. Puck then looked up to my wrists which were still encased in his hands. His eyes widened in shock. His mouth also gaped open in unison.

"What?" I whispered cautiously.

His eyes whipped back to look at me. He seemed startled as if he forgot that I was under him.

"When...When..." he breathed, utterly confused about something.

A crease appeared between my eye brows. "When what?"

He swallowed and got off of me. He sat back while I pulled myself up. He looked me in the eye.

"When did we get matching tatoos on our wrists?"


	13. Soul Mates

_The Iron Sister_

To say that I was confused would be a complete understatement. I was absolutely _bewildered. _

If you were in my position, wouldn't you be also? I mean, you must look at your hands every day. When you look at your hands, you catch a glimpse of your wrists. If you saw a glowing tattoo on top of where our major veins run, what would you do?

A- Be an idiot and pretend that a brightly glowing mark isn't permanently inked (or beamed or however it got there) into your skin.

B- Run to a doctor to immediately get rid of the tattoo (if possible).

C- Think about the time before you found the mark and try to put together clues to figure out why you have the tattoo.

D- Point a finger at whoever may be in the room and scream at them until you get some answers.

Guess which one I did?

If you chose A, I will punch you in the face since that implies that you think I'm an ignorant idiot.

If you chose B, I will ask you for some money.

If you chose D, I will kick you in the shin because of your lack of faith in my self-control.

That must mean I chose answer C. Time to think.

I delved into my brain, trying to pick out between what actually happened last night and what happened in my dreams.

Club Firework. We did go there. I deemed that Reality.

Playing my game "Catch me if you can." Reality.

Being chased by rabid fans. Dreamality. A mix of dreaming and reality since it does happen sometimes, but it didn't this time.

Being caught by Puck. Reality.

Kissing Puck. Rea- I blinked.

Was that reality? Was that my dream? It seemed so real. The lights, the music, feeling his body so close to mine. Could that really be fake? It's like I could feel his warm breath on my face now-.

"Ira!" Puck exclaimed.

I stopped my thinking and looked at him. I jerked backwards once I realized that his face was only a few inches from mine. "Uhm. Yes?"I asked hesitantly. I really need to go back and live in a tree if that'll help me get a hold of my emotions again. I feel like a cream donut. Soft. Mushy on the inside.

He gives me a dry look. "Welcome back," he said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air.

I scowled. "I was thinking about what might have happened to result in us getting these tattoos."

"Oh," he replied dumbly. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.

"Well… I do know that we weren't drunk."

"And how would you know that?" I ask him, tucking my legs underneath me.

He smirked mischievously. "Because I don't think I'd be able to forget what you do whenever you're drunk if it's anything like the first time."

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously. When I was drunk…? Oh. Off of Arinium? Speaking of that, nobody ever told me what happened anyways…

He was now grinning from ear to ear knowing that he had something he could hold over me. Something that I don't even know of, but if he's looking that smug, it must be something bad. Something very bad and very embarrassing.

Thus, my panic caused me to jump and pin him against the ground. My eyes stared coldly down at him in an attempt to get him to squirm uncomfortably.

He didn't.

He just looked up at me with a big, goofy smile on his lips. Well, he is fey, so he mastered hiding his weaknesses in front of people a long time ago.

"I think I quite like this position."

Or he just isn't bothered by my glare.

I sighed exasperatedly and got off of him. "Back to the matter of our abnormally-glowing wrists," I said, scowling.

He sat up. "Okay then. Do you remember feeling anything on your wrist at any time during the events that took place yesterday?" Puck asked, failing to impersonate a detective-type of voice.

I bit my lip and tilted my head as I thought. After a moment, I looked back at Puck to see him staring at me with an odd expression on his face. After a blink of confusion, I answered him.

"No, I don't remember- Wait," I frowned. "Actually, I felt a stinging feeling when we were…" I coughed slightly and turned away from Puck.

He looked at me curiously. "When we were what?" he enquires, looking excited that we were onto something.

I stared at the tattoo on my wrist, avoiding his gaze. It looks like half of the infinity symbol. Although, the symbol was made up of Celtic swirls in place of regular lines. It's pretty, but… It seems incomplete. There was one loop and a point where the second loop for the whole symbol should begin. Curious… Just maybe…

I interrupted Puck's rant that was chewing me out about ignoring him and not answering the question, and got up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Were you even listening to me? What are you doing?"

"I never knew you were such a girl," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Now shut up and look."

I sat to the right of him, grabbed his left arm, and put my own right arm next to his, shoulders mashed together. Our symbols matched up, and we could see a complete infinity symbol.

"Impossible," Puck murmured, lightly brushing our wrists with the tips of his fingers. His green eyes were wide open in wonder.

"What's impossible?"

"They aren't real. They're just legends. Myths," he said in the same, amazed voice.

"What aren't real?" I asked him, feeling myself get impatient.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You aren't going to like this much, but I'm perfectly fine with the possibility."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I waited for an explanation.

He gave me a large smile, flashing his white teeth at me. "We're soul mates."

What?

Then I heard a muffled sound from the doorway.

I jumped slightly, and faced the door to see a startled Meghan, leaning against the frame as if she needed help to keep herself on her feet.

"Soul… Soul mates? Those are… Soul mate symbols?" she whispered in a dazed voice. She held a hand to her temple.

"From all the myths and legends I've heard, yes. Soul mates. The other half," he answered, eyes watching her in concern. "And apparently, Ira and I are soul mates."

He then turned away from her to look at me. I searched into his beautiful green eyes, looking for the emotions that lied there. I found what looked like... Happiness. I didn't find a hint of disgust or repulsion from the fact being soul mates with me. He was happy that he was with me.

But me. How was I feeling about this? Of being with Puck? I looked into myself and found that, I too, was happy about this arrangement.

Though I shouldn't be. He doesn't love me. Nobody loves me.

Not my mother. Not my brothers. Not Kyle.

How could Puck love me?

Is this just a cruel game? For Puck and I to be perfect for each other, destined for each other, but then I find out it's all fake? That he finds another girl?

I should just save myself the heartache.

So I ran. When I face a situation that might make me break, I leave. I run. It's what I do best, how I cope.

I sprung up from my position next to Puck, and ran past the shocked Meghan. I could hear calls behind me, but I kept going. I ran through all the unfamiliar hallways and down a few flight of stairs. I sprinted through the lobby of the hotel, causing some humans' clothes to flutter in the process.

I ended up in the middle of a large, hedge maze. It turned out that the doors I exited through, were back doors that led to the garden. I ignored the stone pathway that led around the hotel and just went into the maze, so my chances of meeting anyone were less. I found myself in the middle of the maze where a large, wooden gazebo laid.

I sat myself on the wooden bench and placed my head in my hands.

I desperately wanted to go back and just fling myself into Puck's arms. I wanted to show him that I was also happy. To be with him and have his warm embrace around me.

But I think this heartbreak would have been the one to make me shatter. I wouldn't be able to fix myself up from this one.

"Ira."

My head rocketed up to see a confused Puck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting on the bench across from me.

I nod slowly. "I'm alright. Just a little overwhelmed," I lied, putting my head back into my hands.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I sighed in relief that he believed me, but I didn't know that he wasn't finished.

"I'd be overwhelmed too if I found out that I was destined to be soul mates with someone as hot as I am," Puck said smugly.

Naturally, my sarcastic personality came out in response. I lifted my head up from my hands and leaned into the back of the bench, replying, "Though that's not the case I'm dealing with right now, is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, running a hand through his fiery red hair. He eyed me disbelievingly. "You can't say that you don't feel any attraction towards me without lying."

"I can." Lie.

"Oh really?" he asks, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Yup," I challenged, mimicking his position.

"Then say it," he said, leaning even closer.

I put my face close to his, so we were only a few inches a part. "I don't feel any attraction towards you." BIG FAT LIE.

He smirked. "Mhmm," he hummed, causing my heart to flutter. "So if I kissed you now, you wouldn't feel anything?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." If a lie detector was hooked up to me, it would be off the charts.

"Okay. Let's test it then," he whispered, his warm breath washing over my face. My eyes widened in shock, not expecting these turn of events.

Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I immediately felt heat wherever he touched me. His hands, one on my cheek, brushing just under my bangs, and the other on my hip, pulling me closer. We had stood up, so there was barely any space in

between our bodies.

It was breathtaking.

His lips were hungry against mine. Our breaths mingled. My hand was behind his neck, slightly pulling him forward. Our heads tilted, and our kiss deepened.

It was filled with want, need, reassurance, and love. He was telling me everything that he wasn't able to explain in words. I poured emotions I've never shown into the kiss, finally letting him see what I really felt about him.

I realized that he loves me. He wouldn't just leave me or go for some other girl. He truly loves me.

And I love him.

Our kiss ended. Our heartbeats were beating in unison. Our breaths were quick and shallow.

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to let the moment go just yet. Then I felt Puck finger my bangs.

I sucked in a sharp breath. He hesitated.

"Can I?" he asked softly in a voice I couldn't refuse.

I clenched my teeth. He's going to realize that I'm not completely fey. He's going to think I'm disgusting. He's not going to love me, but I can't hide it from him anymore. I was foolish to kiss him just now. I only made it harder for myself to get over him.

But as Puck pushed away my bangs, I opened my eyes, revealing the different colors. And I ran.

I yanked myself out of his arms and tried to sprint out of there before I could see the realization and disgust take over his eyes.

I felt a strong hand on my forearm, preventing me from going.

"What do you think you're doing?" Puck asked in a low, dangerous voice.

I flinched. He then spun me around and grabbed my shoulders in a tight grip. He looked into both of my eyes.

"What..." he drifted off. Then realization struck into his eyes.

"So now you know. Now you know why I always have my hair covering my eye. So fey wouldn't see that I'm not like them. That I'm only half," I spat bitterly. I bore my gaze into the ground, not wanting to see the repulsion set into his eyes.

"Look at me." I stared resolutely at the ground. "Look at me dammit!" he shouted.

I felt tears film over my eyes. I looked up and saw anguished green eyes.

"I already knew that. I already knew," he whispered, shaking my shoulder gently to get his point through.

"But how? I don't, how?" I sputtered hoarsely.

One side of his mouth quirked up slightly. "You show the signs. I've been with Meghan long enough to know a half-human when I deal with one," he explained.

"But then... What were you confused about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I asked the wrong question. I shouldn't have asked 'What?' but 'Who', as in, who are you?" he let out a small laugh. "But now I remember. There was only one fey in Never Never that had one green eye and one blue, and that was the half-human daughter of Mab. In other words, that was you."

He gave me a soft smile and brushed back my bangs which found themselves back in place in front of my blue eye. "I can't believe I never figured it out. I mean, you're powerful, graceful, strong, and beautiful, but I never thought of the possibility that you were Maple of the Unseelie Court," he said, wonderingly.

I winced as I heard my real name. Maple. I haven't heard anyone speak that name in ages. I never wanted anyone to say it, for there was the chance that the name could be linked back to me. It's why I kept myself isolated in the WyldWood. Sure I made a couple of allies, but not ones I could trust with my life. If they found out who I really was, they'd turn me in without a doubt.

Puck was only telling himself off for not recognizing me sooner. Not a thought of turning me in was on his face. He just kept staring at me in amazement. Why? I don't know. I didn't do much. Apparently I had voiced my thoughts without realizing it.

"Why? How are you not amazing?" I blinked in surprise.

He continued. "I mean, you've survived by yourself since you left your court, learning all the survival techniques you know now, by yourself, and kept your identity a secret for 600 years now! I've been around for as long as you have, yet you only became a distant rumor in the back of my head." He let out a breath and looked me in the eye.

"You are _truly _amazing, Ira," he whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. He then brushed the pad of his thumb under my blue eye. "I'm wondering," he said in a slightly-amused voice. "Why didn't you hide your green eye instead or your blue one?"

I shrugged shyly. "It was a snap decision that I couldn't change since it was already done." I couldn't help but notice that his hands went around my waist, pressing me against him.

He leaned his forehead against mine, so all I could see was him. "Either one would have been an okay choice. Your green eye is as mysterious and dangerous as a forest while your blue eye is as deep as the ocean," he mused. I always thought my eyes were dull, yet Puck makes them sound priceless.

"I'm in love with you, Ira," Puck whispered seriously with sincerity in his eyes.

I smiled at him, a real smile that I genuinely meant.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Line

After our declarations of love to each other, we walked out of the maze, hand in hand. When we did, we saw Meghan throw herself into the arms of a dark-haired man. I raised my eyebrows in question. As she pulled back with a huge smile on her lips, I saw the man's face.

My eyes widened. Beside me, I felt Puck jerk in surprise.

It was Ash of the Unseelie Court. In other words, it was my brother.

Ash had just caught sight of us and stepped back from Meghan. She looked focused for a moment before turning to us. "Oh hey! I've got to introduce you guys don't I? Well, this is Ash, Ira. He's the guy I told you about before. And Ash, this is-" Meghan's introduction were said before cut off by Ash.

"Maple?" he asked, disbelievingly. His grey eyes took me in.

Puck's hand tightened around mine as I nodded.

"Ash," I responded stiffly.

"Hey ice-boy. No greeting for me?" Puck asked, casually putting his arm around my waist.

Meghan snorted, completely aware of his action. "So you two are finally together? Good riddance." My mouth fell open in response as Puck gave her a confused look. "But how do Ira and Ash know each other? And why did he call her Maple?" she wondered, turning to Ash who was still staring at me.

"She's my half-sister," he stated slowly as if he couldn't believe he was saying those words aloud.

Meghan's jaw came unhinged. I don't blame her. "But... Sister... Only... Brother... Sage and Rowan?" she sputtered.

I sighed, leaning into Puck. His arm tightened around me in response. I felt Ash gaze at us questioningly.

"I'm half-human as you probably already realized." Meghan nodded. "I left the Unseelie Court after one too many jabs from the Queen." I clenched my jaw, but continued, "And I ended up living in the WyldWood since then, keeping my eye covered so no one would recognize me and turn me in. That's it," I stated.

"And ever since Queen Mab has been slightly colder," Ash murmured softly.

My head jolted up to look at him. He nodded as if to say that it were true.

"No wonder you're always in a bad mood," grumbled a new voice. I turned to face it and saw a sleepy Glitch, ruffling his electrified hair. "Then again, I can't blame you for the things that happened in your past." He shrugged.

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle. His eyebrows then raised.

"Never saw you without your hair covering your face. You look," he stopped as if to think. "You actually look nice."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a compliment and instead turned to my half-brother and Meghan.

"So. It was Ash that you were talking about? Not Sage?" I asked Meghan.

The two of them looked sad, somewhat grieving-like.

"Sage is dead. As is Rowan," Ash stated in a quiet voice, looking me dead in the eye.

I blinked. "Good riddance about Rowan, but how did Sage die?"

"It… Well. It's a long story. The other story I told you was only the short version really," Meghan said, her attitude deflating as she thought about her past.

Puck put his chin on my shoulder. He murmured, "We have nothing, but time." He kissed the side of my face gently.

"And each other."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the worst ending in the history of endings, and for that, I apologize. This whole story is completely off. I left out so much stuff (almost everything), so. I'm going to rewrite this as another story. I'll probably take away a lot of things and put more detail into others. <strong>

**Thanks to all you reviewers for sticking with me through this garbage... Feel free to read my Max Ride stories. :) I WILL do better on the rewrite of this story tho.**

**If there are any suggestions as to a real plot for this story, pm or review please. **

**I seriously feel horrible about this, so the rewrite with be frickin fantabulous for you guys.**

**Queen of Air and Darkness: *goes on hands and knees* don't smite me with your powers x.x**

**LianaDare: Well, this cliffie or whatever it is is worse than all the others I have to say. But... AHAHA CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELT FOR THE FIRST ONE THO LOLOLOL xD sorry for laughing but still xD**

**Doodle Queen: I like the 'le' xD All these compliments are making me feel uber bad...**

**Alexis: Lol for the all right thing, I wrote alright at least 5 times in my other story... ergh oh well Glad I inspired you :)**

**SlytherinAtBirth: I'm the selfish one here for ending the story at a horrible place... But prepare for the remake :)**

**AllaceRose: Ahhh the fantastic writer... Are you updating your stories? (not that i am... i'm a hypocrite .-.)**

**Seductive Innocence: WW3... Have a tank-proof vest on hand ;)**

**fantasy freak: Macbook... i'm so jealous. Oh, is that the publisher where YOU have to pay? Ehhh I dun want to pay for my own book lol **

**Once again, I am so sorry. I'm just horrible. Thanks so much for following my story. Look for my rewrite. I'll work on it right now. :)**

**Btw, bout the contest... I really don't know. I think I'll just move it over to the rewrite, so don't trash your piece if you wrote it...**

**(I wonder how many death threats I'm going to get for this.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truth<strong>_


End file.
